


Journey

by cinnybanana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anastasia!AU, Domestic Fluff, Like Anastasia, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Yuri K. has memory loss, Yuuri is spelled Yuri, no villain, rated T because of Yurio's potty mouth, short and sweet, stops being Anastasia and more fluff real quick, what even is pacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnybanana/pseuds/cinnybanana
Summary: Having grown up in the orphanage for most of his life Yuri had always felt he didn't belong. Once he gets thrust into the real world he finds himself wanting to find the answers to the questions that had plagued him for so long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little story I wrote up, the concept has been with me ever since I first saw the anime and I've been dying to write it. It starts out a lot like the Anastasia movie but you'll find it turns over to match the modern day Yuri on Ice universe. Hope you all enjoy, I'm glad I managed to finish this.

“Yuuri,” A warm smile, a caress on the cheek. “I want you to have this, for when you’re lonely or if for whatever happens it’ll help make you feel closer to home.” Cool metal pressed in his hand, a soft kiss on his forehead. “I love you so much, Yuuri.”

\---------

“Remember, straight down this road and then left to the fishing docks.” Nana instructed, wobbling onwards toward the wrought iron gates of the orphanage. Yuuri trudged behind her, waving to the children who were practically hanging out the windows to shout their goodbyes to him.

“Bye Yuuri!”

“We’ll miss you!”

“Come visit us soon!” Yuuri smiled warmly at them, cheeks burning slightly at the kind words being tossed to him. The gate squeaked open as Nana gave it a push, the high snow causing some resistance, and Yuuri turned his attention to the old woman who was frowning at him.

“Were you listening? Straight down and left at the fork. Dimitri will be waiting for you and-”

“And my work shift starts at ten and I should be ready for hard work.” He crinkled his nose slightly at the idea and Nana rolled her eyes. 

“How is it that you can remember all of that and yet you don't have a clue as to where you came from?” 

“I do have a clue.” Yuuri said, huffing slightly as his fingers came up to curl around the medallion hanging from his neck. Nana grabbed his arm, urging him forward and past the gates, tutting slightly.

“Yes, yes, I know. ‘Together in Hasetsu.’” Yuuri frowned at the mocking way she said it and stumbled slightly as she gave him a push forward. “Focus on your work child, save the dreaming for sleep.” Yuuri cast one last look at his childhood home, the orphanage bustling with children as they continued their cries of farewell before Nana shooed him away, waving her hands towards him to get him going. “What are you standing around for? Go! Dimitri will be waiting!”

Yuuri trudged through the snowy trail, burying his face into his scarf as the winter chill of Russia swept through him. He was thankful that it wasn't snowing, the trail had been plowed the night before and he couldn't imagine trying to make this walk through four feet of snow. He wondered if he’d like working at the docks. Sure it didn't sound ideal, but who knows he may end up liking it. 

Yuuri frowned in distaste at the notion and sighed. No, he wouldn't enjoy it. There was no way he’d be able to stand the smell, the fishy smell, and God knows how cold it would be working around the water. Nana had said he should be grateful for this job, that beggars can't be choosers and that he should just take it and be grateful. Yuuri supposed that she was right, he was just a nobody orphan after all; what right did he have to deny a paying job? He knew that logically, however the idea just didn't sit well in his chest.

The fork in the road approached quicker than Yuuri would’ve liked, pushing the reality of his future onto him firmer than he felt comfortable with. He paused at the sign that directed passerby’s to where they needed to go and stared blankly at it as he tried to force himself to make the turn left. This was something he had to do, he had to go work if he wanted to survive, but… Yuuri looked at the sign, staring at the arrow that read St. Petersburg. Maybe he could find something more in the city.   
His fingers curled around his medallion again, gripping the metal tightly. Together in Hasetsu, how was he supposed to find out where he came from if he was stuck working in a fishery for the rest of his life? 

He took a step to the right, fingers shaking around his medallion. Another step…

“No, what am I thinking. I can't run off to the city.” Yuuri mumbled to himself as he stumbled back to in front of the sign, turning towards the left. He paused though, not able to force himself down that path either. He groaned to himself, collapsing onto his rear in front the sign and burying his face in glove covered hands. “What should I do?” He muttered to himself, trying to make himself choose a path. “I need a sign, something, anything, to show me where to go!” He prayed and sighed as his hands began to shake against his forehead.

The scarf around his neck was suddenly ripped away from him and he snapped his head up, startled.

A brown poodle was running off, his scarf gripped in his mouth as his tongue somehow managed to still hang out the side. He looked at Yuuri, head tilting slightly as he stared at the boy sitting in the snow.

“Hey now, be a good boy and give that back ok?” He reached over, stretching to take the scarf away from the dog when the dog suddenly jumped back and ran down the path, pausing to stare and bark at Yuuri through his stuffed mouth. “Hey! Come on, I can't play right now.” He walked down the path, intent to get his scarf back, but the dog only jumped away when he reached for it again. He groaned. “Great, a dog wants me to go to St. Petersburg.” He rubbed a hand over his face and paused, thinking about what he had just said. “A dog wants me to go to St. Petersburg…” He glanced up as if he could see God himself gesturing him to stop standing around and just follow the dog. “Well alright, I can take a hint I suppose.” He and the dog practically sprinted down the road, eager to see what the city held and to maybe get one step closer to finding who he was.

\---

St. Petersburg turned out to be a bigger city than Yuuri was expecting and far more beautiful than his orphanage had ever proven to be. The dog, who Yuuri had dubbed ‘Vicchan’, was walking with him now having relinquished Yuuri’s scarf in favor of walking beside the boy. Yuuri appreciated the company, glad that he may not be making this journey of self discovery on his own, and together they made their way over a bridge and into the town itself where it seemed a majority of the buildings had clustered together. 

Yuuri stared, eyes wide with awe as he looked around the beautiful town. Truly he had made the right choice, this was certainly better than some fish factory that he would have to slave away in for likely the rest of his life. However as he walked through the town, casually looking through the shop windows as he passed, Yuuri began to realize that he had no idea where he was going or what he should be doing. He paused, a frown settling on his face, and he glanced around. Maybe he should find an airport? Hasetsu was in Japan according to his research after all, but Yuuri didn't have any money to buy himself a ticket, let alone a passport. 

His eyes fell to his feet, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he thought. He didn't have any money at all come to think of it, he never had any jobs, never had any allowances, and the most money he had ever had that was his own was the spare change he would occasionally find hidden in the creases of arm chairs in the orphanage. Maybe he should’ve gone to the fishery after all…

A bark startled him from his thoughts when Vicchan suddenly ran ahead of him towards a building with an ice skating logo plastered above the entrance. 

“Hey, Vicchan wait a minute!” Yuuri ran after the dog, trying to get him to come back to his side. Vicchan ran up the steps of the building and to Yuuri’s absolute amazement had managed to jump up and paw the door open. Yuuri gaped for a second, watching as the dog vanished into the building, before chasing after him. “Vicchan!” Yuuri hissed, pushing open the door and walking in. The place seemed empty for the most part, and as Yuuri walked past the main entrance and into the actual rink itself he found himself pausing to look around. 

It was a nice rink, far more larger than the small pond Yuuri would skate on in his youth when the small body of water behind the orphanage would freeze over enough for him and some of the other kids to skate on, and somewhere in the back of his mind there was a tingling sense of deja vu. Vaguely he could recall a similar place, a place he could skate in with figures with blurred faces and be happy, but for the life of him he couldn't pull the memory up, couldn't focus on the faces that swirled around him. He blinked, clearing his mind, and frowned. Was that an actual memory? Or was it wishful thinking? Yuuri didn't know, but he wanted to push forward, to try and coax the supposed memory forward. He looked at the rink, eyes sparkling slightly as an idea popped into his head. 

Walking to where he saw Vicchan disappear just seconds before he entered what seemed to be a locker room where the poodle was waiting for him. He barked as Yuuri approached, sitting next to a bench where a duffel bag sat, zipper half way open and towel sticking out. There were other bags sitting around also, but Yuuri paid them no mind, instead choosing to focus on the one that Vicchan was nosing into lightly. The dog had not led him astray thus far and Yuuri didn't intend to stop following him now. Opening the bag the rest of the way Yuuri removed the towel, eyes widening as he marveled at what he found. A pair of black leather skates sat in bag, golden blades glinting in the light as Yuuri gently lifted them up. They were beautiful, his fingers moved over fine leather as he appreciated each and every stitch. They would be a little big on his feet, but surely he could make it work.

It had been awhile since Yuuri had been on the ice and the fact had shown when he slid clumsily out into the rink. His arms waved wildly for a moment, struggling for a second to find his balance, but soon found it as he glided over the ice. He did a few practice loops until he got used to the feeling of being on the ice and sighed in content as his body began to relax and he began to skate more easily. He closed his eyes as the familiar sensation filled him again and with what he could only explain as muscle memory he moved a bit quicker over the ice, performing almost lazy circles as he spread his arms out and twirled. The faces entered his mind again. There were two, definitely two, and Yuuri could just barely recall looking up at them as he skated.

“That was amazing Yuuri!” A girl’s voice maybe? Yuuri knew it wasn't russian she was speaking either which meant it had to have been in Japan. Yuuri remembered vaguely, in his early days of living in the orphanage, he had not been able to communicate well with anyone. Russian wasn't his native tongue and for almost to years of his life he had struggled to learn the language despite the bullies who had picked on him for being different. Nana didn't want to spend extra money for a tutor and while Yuuri somewhat agreed that it was best to save money for the absolute necessities in life he couldn't help but feel slightly bitter. His first language was Japanese and if the girl in his hazy memory was Japanese then surely that meant-

“Hey!” Yuuri stumbled, skates scraping against the ice and feet slipping out from under him as he fell onto his rear. “What do you think you’re doing?” Yuuri winced as he sat up, twisting around to look at who had called out to him. An older man stood at the opening of the rink, shooting absolute daggers at Yuuri who in return gulped. Was he in trouble? Movement to the man's right caught Yuuri gaze and he looked to see what, or who, it was. Another man was standing there, blue eyes piercing as he looked at Yuuri, but they weren’t as menacing as the older man's look. Silver hair framed the man's face, long bangs almost falling over of the left side of his face and Yuuri couldn't help but follow the strands as they moved over his cheek. “Come over here, right now!” Yuuri was snapped out of his stupor at the man's shout and blushed furiously as he unsteadily stood on the ice, sheepishly skating towards the two men. 

As soon as he stepped off the ice the man was upon him, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards a nearby bench. Yuuri yelped as he was pulled, stumbling slightly on the uncovered blades. 

“The nerve to come in here when we’re closed and skate with stolen skates. You’re in so much trouble!” Practically pushing Yuuri to sit on the bench he crossed his arms and glared. Yuuri stared, processing the words, and frantically began taking off the skates.

“I'm so sorry! I didn't know, the door was open and my dog pointed these out, and I'm not a bad person I swear! Please don't call the police!” He held the skates out to the man, head bowed as he begged for forgiveness. How could he have done this? He should’ve known not to use the skates when clearly they belonged to someone else. The skates were snatched from his hands and Yuuri peeked up to see the older man hand them to the silver haired man. Said man looked over the skates, turning them delicately in gloved hands. With a flush Yuuri realised that they must’ve belonged to him. Bowing his head again he directed another apology to the silver haired man. 

The older man tutted, turning to address the other. 

“Well? What do you want to do? Should I call the police to come get this thief?” Yuuri made a distressed noise in the back of throat and prayed that they wouldn't arrest him. He didn't mean to steal anything! The silver haired man hummed lightly, dropping his arms to his side and shrugging slightly. 

“No harm no fowl. As long as he promises not to do it again I’d say that’s that.” His voice was like velvet and Yuuri nearly collapsed in relief. 

“Thank you, I really appreciate that.” He stated and almost flinched back when the older man shot him another glare. 

“You heard him, you’re not going to be arrested so get out of here. You’re still trespassing so scram!”

“Yes sir!” Yuuri squeaked and went to stand when the other man held up his hand to stop him. 

“Now hold on a minute Yakov, surely it wouldn't hurt to let him stick around for a little bit? You like ice skating, right?” He winked at Yuuri and Yuuri almost overheated from the blush that seemed to cover his entire body. He nodded his head, mouth to dry to form words, and the smile he received in return nearly made him faint. “Then let him stick around and watch. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind an audience.” The older man, Yakov, scowled but left it at that. The two turned to walk away but the other stopped, turning to raise an eyebrow at Yuuri. 

“You mentioned a dog?” Yuuri stared, processing what exactly had just happened, before snapping back into reality. He nodded, his blush dying down slightly and he glanced around as he looked for said dog.

“Vicchan.” Yuuri supplied, tilting his head slightly at the amused glint that formed in the man's eyes. “He’s around here somewhere, I swear!” As if called the poodle came bounding out of the locker room and towards the pair, tongue hanging out and tail wagging. Yuuri pointed him out, relieved that he wouldn't be thought of as a liar. “There he is now.” The man frowned, hand falling on top of the poodle's curly head, but then his lips curled up into an amused smile that had Yuuri frowning in confusion.

“I think there’s been a misunderstanding.” The man said, kneeling down as he continued to ruffle the dog’s fur with his free hand. “Makkachin is my dog.” Yuuri stared at the man, then at the dog, at the way said dog relaxed into the touch, and then back the man. Yuuri groaned, head falling into his hands as he thought about it all. Today really was not his day. The man laughed at Yuuri’s expense, standing back up as he gave Yuuri a hearty pat on the back. 

 

“There there, I know Makkachin’s cute so I’ll forgive you for wanting him as your own.” He chuckled again and Yuuri rose his head from his hands to look at the man whose eyes were still twinkling with amusement. “And I must say I'm flattered that you named him after me, I never would’ve thought that I would have such a cute fan.” Yuuri lifted his eyebrow in confusion. 

“I'm sorry?” The amusement vanished almost instantly and the man gaped.

“Do you not know who I am?” Yuuri had to admit that there was something oddly familiar about the man, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was. He shook his head and the man looked as if he were going to faint.

“Oh how cruel you are, naming my dog that but not having a clue as to who I am. Makkachin my heart is broken!” Makkachin, formerly know as Vicchan, barked and the man sighed forlornly. Yuuri bit his lip, not really sure what he was supposed to do.

“I'm sorry?” He tried to quell the man's supposed sadness and blushed when the man shot him an almost shit eating grin. He held his hand out.

“My name is Victor Nikiforov, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Yuuri stared at the hand for a moment before grabbing it, heart stuttering as Victor squeezed his hand.

“That was just like Victor! Yuuri you’re going to be amazing!”

“Yuuri.” He returned somewhat dazedly. They shook hands, lingering in the others hold longer than necessary, and for a moment Yuuri wondered if he was being creepy. 

“Hey Victor!” They both jumped at the shout and Victor sighed as he turned to look at the blonde approaching them. He seemed young, far younger than the people Yuuri had seen so far, and seemed for more agitated. “What are you doing? Practice has started old man, get your ass on the ice!” Harsh green eyes turned to Yuuri, causing him to straighten where he sat. “Who’s this pig? This is a closed practice.” Yuuri gulped slightly, but Victor didn't seem to perturbed.

“Ah Yuri, come look! We’ve got another Yuri and he’s so nice!” Both Yuri’s blinked, processing what was just said, when the other Yuri scowled.

“Gah, what you couldn't find a pet with a different name? That’s creepy you old geezer!” Victor’s face remained neutral, but Yuuri was sure that his was forever stained red.

“Hey now I'm not that old you know and besides I'm sure the two of you will be great friends one day.” The other Yuri ‘tsked’ kicking his skate against the ice in their direction before skating off to the group of people that Yuuri had not noticed enter the rink. Victor watched him go, sighing softly to himself, and turned to give Yuuri a warm smile.

“Yuri can be a little rough around the edges, but once you get to know him you’ll see him as nothing more but a harmless little kitten.” Harmless and kitten were some of the last words Yuuri would have associated with the young skater but he let the matter slide. Victor straightened, turning as he began to walk off. 

“Come, I’ll introduce you to the others before practice begins.” Yuuri nearly jumped up to follow him, sock covered feet padding lightly on the hard floor. 

“I don't want to intrude.” Yuuri tried, staring at the group warily as they approached, but Victor waved him off. 

“Don't worry about it, they won't mind.” But I would. Yuuri wanted to say, but his lips remained sealed as they approached. Victor waved to the group, smiling broadly. “Hey everybody, I found my skates!” He waved the skates in the air and then gestured to Yuuri. “And I found a little piggy too, isn’t he cute?” Yuuri flushed at the name, arms curling around himself subconsciously, but his heart sped when Victor called him cute. Should he be insulted? 

“Hello! Nice to meet you!” A girl with short red hair skated towards them, stopping at the barrier and smiling widely. Yuuri stuttered out a greeting and Victor smiled.

“His name is Yuuri too, isn’t that funny?” 

“No! Get a new name fatso!” The other Yuri shouted from where he stood a couple feet away and the girl cooed, skating over to wrap her arms around the younger boy.

“Aw, don't worry Yuri. You’ll always be our favorite Yuri.” Yuri scowled as the girl hugged him, struggling in vain to get away.

“Get away from me hag, I don't need your hugs! Hey!” The girl had lifted Yuri, hoisting him high over her head as he struggled and Yuuri watched in awe as she effortlessly skated around with the added weight. 

“Did I mention that I’ve been practicing my lifts? Look how good I’ve gotten!” She boasted as she skated, Yuri screaming at her to put him down.

“Oi, are you two going to go into pair skating?” Yakov had appeared again, scowling heavily at the pair. The girl paused, staring at him with wide eyes.

“Uh, no coach Yakov.”

“Then stop playing around! This is a time for practice, not for goofing off.”

“Yes sir.” She placed Yuri down back on his feet, the boy casting a dirty look at her before skating away a safe distance. She giggled as she skated back over to where Yuuri was standing in awe and held out her hand. “My name is Mila by the way, it was nice meeting you.” Yuuri shook her hand, quickly returning the favor, when she was being called back into practice by a scowling Yakov. Yuuri watched her go and jumped when Victor suddenly clapped a hand onto his shoulder.

“See? Not so scary, right?” Yuuri smiled timidly and nodded, Victor smiled warmly at him. 

“Victor! You’ve found your skates so get to practice! Just because it’s early season doesn't mean you can slack off!” Yuuri watched as Victor gave him a wink before turning to walk away, disappearing into the locker room. 

Yuuri stood there awkwardly, thumbs twiddling in front of him as he shyly looked around. What should he do now? Victor seemed to want Yuuri to stay, so maybe he should stick around? Victor seemed nice and so did the others, but Yuuri was on a mission right? He wanted to find out where he came from, so there was no point for him to stay right? Maybe he should leave now before it got too late, he still had to figure out where he was going. 

“Hey.” Yuuri jumped, looking up to see that Yakov had approached him again. The older man looked him over, frown pulling the wrinkles on his face. “Yuuri, was it?” Yuuri nodded and Yakov gave him a critical eye as he as leaned forward on the barrier. “You skate?” 

“Um, sometimes. It’s a bit of a hobby of mine.” An awkward shuffle. “I'm sorry about trespassing earlier, I really didn't know.” Yakov grunted, watching as the skaters began to glide around the ice. After a few seconds of awkwardly standing there Yuuri joined him, leaning against the chilled barrier as he watched as the other Yuri pulled off an impressive jump that had Yuuri practically leaning into the rink. “Whoa, that was amazing! Was that a salchow?” The words had left his mouth before he could comprehend the meaning. Where did that even come from? Yakov didn't seem to notice anything peculiar, instead he was smiling almost proudly as he looked on at the rink.

“Yes, Yura is our rising star. I'm sure he’ll do well in the upcoming junior division.” Yuuri blinked, watching in awe as the other Yuri performed another jump. 

“Is everyone here practicing for competitions?” Yakov snorted as if Yuuri had asked a stupid question, and if the look Yakov shot him gave any indication he probably had.

“Of course, I only train serious skaters here. Everyone here has their eyes set on gold and it’s my job to get them there.” Yuuri looked at the rink, eyes drawing to Victor who had just glided out onto the ice. 

“Has Victor won anything?” Yakov gaped, looking at Yuuri with wide eyes and Yuuri gulped. 

“Whaaa? You mean you don't know?” Yuuri blinked owlishly and shook his head. Yakov face palmed, squeezing the bridge of his nose before turning back to Yuuri.

“Victor has won gold four years in a row and is aiming for a fifth win. He’s extremely famous in the figure skating community, not to mention the most talented. He’s an inspiration to figure skaters everywhere.” Yuuri felt his mouth falling open as he watched Victor skate, watching him now with a whole new appreciation. He had no idea…

“Look Yuuri! Victor won the competition in China and is moving on to the finals! Isn’t he just amazing!”

Yuuri frowned, bringing a hand up to massage his suddenly achy head. Why was he suddenly getting these random memories? Were they even memories? Yuuri didn't know, but hopefully one day everything would make sense.

“So what about you?” Yuuri blinked, looking over to see Yakov staring at him. “Have you ever thought of training for competitive figure skating?” Yuuri shook his head, staring almost forlornly at the ice.

“No, I could never match the skill of the others and to be frank I could never afford it.” His hand came up to grasp his medallion that lay against his chest, eyes downcast. “I was found wandering the streets when I was ten and I grew up in an orphanage ever since then. I never really had the time or money to dedicate to skating.” He had always wanted to skate, ever since he was young, and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was because of something from his previous life. Yakov was quiet for a moment, face stoic as he looked over the rink.

“That’s too bad, you seem to have potential even though you’re a novice.” A pause. “How old are you anyway? Are you still living in the orphanage?” Yuuri gave a strained smiled, eyes glued to the ice in front of him.

“I'm twenty-two. I actually left the orphanage today, they had a job picked out for me and everything, but in the end I ended up coming to St. Petersburg so I don't really have anywhere left to go. I’ll probably have to go back and see if they’ll let me stay.” Nana would probably give him hell if he were to show back up and there was no guarantee that she would let Yuuri stay, but he didn't have much choice in the matter. Maybe he should just find a homeless shelter…  
Yakov looked at him from the corner of his eye, frowning slightly but letting the subject drop. 

Watching the skater’s practice was nicer than Yuuri thought it would be. Victor was talented, if not a little show offy, and would call out to Yuuri to see if he had been watching. The blonde Yuuri would always look, having been confused with the same name, and would scowl and yell at Victor to focus on practice. Mila would skate around Yuuri, teasing as they compared jumps and would laugh as he would storm away from her in a flurry of curses and rude gestures. The other skater, Georgi, seemed to be more dutiful than the others. He would ask Yakov for advice and change accordingly as he went through his routine and Yuuri had a distinct impression that he was probably the most respectful of Yakov’s students. Yakov seemed to pick on both Victor and Yuuri the most however, calling out to them seeming every few minutes to call out instructions. Although it didn't seem that Victor needed much instruction, he skated over the ice as if he were floating on air and each of his jumps were landed perfectly with practiced ease. His eyes would meet Yuuri’s occasionally, smiling and winking whenever he caught the younger man’s eye causing him to blush and avert his gaze. 

They practiced for a couple hours, Makkachin had come to settle at Yuuri’s feet sometime during the practice and was dozing, and when the time had come for practice to end Yuuri found himself not wanting to leave. He liked it here in the rink, it was bright and energetic and Yuuri didn't have to worry about anything except whether or not he should try skating with the other skaters, but now as the skaters were exciting the locker room with bags packed and ready to go, Yuuri found himself not wanting to leave. He didn't want to go back to the orphanage, he didn't want to have to face the reality of his situation, and as he tightened the laces of his shoes he found himself wondering if he should just go now and face the music. He stared down at his laces, trying to muster up the courage to get up and go, startled when when he heard his name being called.

“Yuuri~” Victor was smiling, walking towards Yuuri with his duffel bag in hand and Makkachin in tow. “I have a question for you.” Yuuri blinked, straightening up from his hunched position on the bench and straightening his glasses. 

“Um, ok.” Victor continued to smile, bangs swaying slightly in front his face as his head tilted to the side.

“How would you feel if I offered you a chance to train and work your way towards competitive skating?” Yuuri blinked, then stared, and then stared some more. Surely he had misheard.

“Huh?” Victor gazed at him, unwavering, and reached forward to grip Yuuri’s hands as he leaned into Yuuri’s personal space. Yuuri blushed at the proximity, staring with wide eyes at Victor who met his gaze steadily. 

“While you certainly won't make it to any competitions this season, I'm certain that with enough time and practice we can get you into the top rankings for the next season. I’ll even be your coach.” Victor winked and Yuuri felt himself begin to splutter.

“B-but, wait I can't-, I don't-, money-” Victor squeezed his hands, pulling the younger man forward slightly causing him to go quiet.

“I’ll defer your coaching fee for now and charge you when you win something. I’ll even take care of any expenses associated with training and together I'm sure we’ll get you a victory.” Victor seemed confident, but Yuuri was still having trouble processing. Training? With Victor?! For free?!?! It was to much to take in. He shook his head, overwhelmed by everything that was happening.

“I can't do that!” He ended up saying, shaking his head and attempting to pull his hands from Victors, but his grip was strong and he stared at Yuuri with determination.

“Why not? You showed potential on the ice Yuuri, your body moved as if you had something inside of you just waiting to burst free and together I’m sure we can release it.” Yuuri’s heart stuttered slightly and he couldn't find it in himself to reply. Did he really move like that? Yuuri didn't think so, but if someone as talented as Victor saw it… maybe he could pull it off. Yuuri was silent for a moment, contemplating the offer, before nodding slightly.

“Ok.” Yuuri mumbled softly and Victor positively beamed. He straightened, pulling Yuuri up from his seat on the bench.

“Great! We’ll start training tomorrow!” Hand still holding Yuuri’s he started heading towards the exit, dragging Yuuri behind him as he did. Yuuri blushed as he stumbled after Victor, fully expecting the older man to release his hand as soon as they made it outside and for them to go their separate ways. However that didn't seem to be the case, because as soon as they hit the street Victor veered right and continued forward never letting go of Yuuri’s hand. 

“Um, Victor?” Yuuri called, glancing over his shoulder towards the direction of the orphanage, frowning as tried to pull his hand free. “Where are we going?” Victor held on to Yuuri’s hand, pace never slowing as he continued to walk.

“To my place of course, you need a place to stay right?” Yuuri’s eyes widened and nearly stumbled as he stopped in shock. How did he know that? As if reading his mind Victor continued talking. “Yakov mentioned you didn't have anywhere to go and as your coach I can't just let you wander the streets. So you can stay with me, I think that will help us get to know each other better, don't you?” Yuuri wasn't sure how to feel. He wouldn't have to go back to the orphanage? He could train in figure skating? His chest tightened and his eyes burned, an intense feeling of relief filling his body. 

Things were finally starting to look up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Training with Victor turned out to be an intense experience. Victor had mentioned that Yuuri wouldn't be allowed on the ice until he lost the required weight and so together they would wake up early and start what Yuuri considered to be an intense workout. Morning run at six, one leg hops at six thirty, elevated sit ups at the gym for two sets, and then at ten they would cool down until Victor would have to go to the rink for practice at noon to which Yuuri would go watch. It wasn't until they were a week into practice when Victor had brought up the subject of ballet. They were in his apartment, sitting at the table as they ate some lunch, when Victor’s face had settled into a thoughtful expression. 

“Yuuri,” Yuuri looked up from his bowl, noodles hanging from his mouth as he looked at Victor. “I think it’s time we added something new to your workout regimen.” His chin sat in his hand as he spoke and Yuuri rose an eyebrow as he bit through the noodles and swallowed.

“Really? Like what?” Victor’s finger tapped thoughtfully on his lips and Yuuri couldn't stop himself from staring. 

“I was thinking ballet. Yakov’s ex-wife is a ballet instructor, I'm sure she’ll be a good tutor for you.” Yuuri tilted his head, picking at his lunch as he considered it.

“And you think that’ll help me?” Victor nodded, face sure. 

“Positive.” 

As it turned out Yakov’s ex-wife was not only a ballet instructor, but was also a world renowned dancer with multiple awards that brought on high expectations. Yuuri wasn't sure if she would train him at first, she had had looked him over with a steely gaze that had made him want to slink away and apologize for the trouble, but in the end she had agreed to work with him. 

There was something oddly familiar about dancing in a ballet studio. At first the feeling had been in the back of his mind, a small itch that he could easily ignore and put off as his mind just playing tricks on him. However the more he went the more the feeling increased. 

“Not like that Yuuri.” He could barely recall the woman's voice, a room full of mirrors filling his mind's eye. “When you twirl you have to point your toes more, like this.” A tall women spun in front of him, messy brown hair pulled into a bun as she showed him how to move. She finished the move and turned to look at Yuuri, her face clouded. “Now you do it.” 

“Yuuri!” Yuuri snapped out of the memory, straightening slightly as Lilia called out to him. “Stop daydreaming and show me the routine I taught you. I'm not teaching you to stand around all day.” Yuuri flushed, calling a quick apology as he got back to work, pushing the memory to the back of his mind for him to contemplate later. 

He turned out to be good at ballet, picking up on moves quickly and executing them with almost practiced ease. He had been clumsy at first, stumbling as he landed some jumps and tripping over his own feet, but within a week he had the routine down packed. Lilia watched him one day, eyes critical as he pulled off a rather impressive twirl and stretch, eyes narrowing slightly as she spoke.

“Tell me Yuuri, is this your first time doing ballet?” Yuuri paused, arms spread as he finished his spin. He frowned, head tilting slightly as he thought about it.

“Yes ma’am.” He was pretty sure that he had never done ballet before and until he could make sense of his clouded memories he wasn't going to mention them. Lilia hummed lightly, not looking to convinced in the slightest at Yuuri’s answer, but let the subject drop. “You stepped to quickly out of your landing, start from the beginning.” 

It didn't take long for Yuuri to drop all the weight he had to in order for Victor to finally take him onto the ice. Rented skates laced up and ready to go, he waited eagerly for Victor to begin his instructions.

“Alright, you’re still a novice so we won't be practicing any jumps anytime soon. For now we’ll focus on getting you used to the ice and then maybe some simple turns and tricks.” It took Yuuri a while to get used to the ice and skate as gracefully as Victor did. He was eager though and he wanted to succeed. Yakov was nice enough to let Yuuri skate in the rink when no one else was using it, but was denied access when the others were training, stating that he would throw off their practice with his stumbling around. Victor had tutted, displeased with his coach’s decision, but let the matter drop. Yuuri was thankful though, he was still shy when it came to the others and was glad that he wouldn't have to practice in front of experienced skaters. Victor was nice though, he didn't judge Yuuri on his skating skills and told him what he needed to work on in order to better himself. That didn't stop him from flushing in embarrassment though every time he fell on the ice. 

Yuuri enjoyed skating with Victor, he enjoyed living with him too. Victor was kind, maybe a little touchy at times, but Yuuri found himself genuinely enjoying his company. Yuuri didn't have many friends growing up in the orphanage, having been ostracized for the way he looked and not having known the language. It had been a lonely existence, but now that he was living with both Victor and Makkachin he found himself feeling not so lonely anymore. Living with Victor was almost…domestic. 

They would wake up together, eat together, train together, and there were even times when Victor would try to coax the younger man into sharing a bed with him and calling it a sleepover. Yuuri would always decline though, not thinking he’d be able to survive a night sharing the same bed as Victor, claiming that he was perfectly fine with his makeshift bed on the couch. Victor didn't pry for information either. From what Yuuri could guess Victor already knew that he was an orphan with nowhere to go and for the first couple days he was sure that Victor would ask questions. Which is why, after almost a month of living together, he was surprised when Victor started asking. 

It was getting late, the two were sitting on the couch watching a movie when Yuuri had started subconsciously playing with his medallion. Victor had noticed the movement in his peripheral, hand pausing mid-stroke on Makkachin’s head who was draped over his lap, head cocking slightly as he watched Yuuri twirl the coin between his fingers.

“What’s that, Yuuri?” Yuuri paused, looking at Victor to see him staring curiously at Yuuri’s necklace. Yuuri’s hand tightened on the medallion for a split second before he forced himself to relax and hold the medallion out for Victor to look at. Yuuri held his breath as Victors finger touched the necklace, eyes squinting slightly as he turned the coin over.

“Is this Japanese?” Yuuri nodded, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

“I think so.” Yuuri said, his mouth dry as he tried to swallow. “It says ‘Together in Hasetsu’.” Victor stared at the characters, lips pursing slightly as he gently placed the medallion back down to lay against Yuuri’s chest. 

“Is that where you’re from?” Victor’s voice was soft, non prying, and Yuuri shrugged as he began to finger the necklace. 

“I don't know. I’ve just always had this with me, I like to think that if I do have family that they’re somewhere in Hasetsu.” His eyes were downcast as he spoke, somewhat embarrassed as he talked about his hopes. 

“Oh? And are you going to go there one day?” It was a simple question, one that should have an obvious answer, and Yuuri chewed on his bottom lip as he thought about it. He wanted too, he really did, but what if he found his family and they didn't want to see him? Victor’s hand came up to his face, thumb stroking over Yuuri’s chin as he gently pulled his bottom lip free from his teeth. Yuuri blushed, Victor’s thumb remaining on his lip. “Yuuri?”

“I’d like too.” He breathed, the flush in his cheeks deepening as Victor leaned towards him slightly.

“But?” Yuuri gulped, unable to tear his eyes away from Victor’s, lost in the cerulean swirl of Victor’s eyes.

“I don't know if they’ll want me.” Yuuri had not meant to say that, to let out his deepest insecurities, but Victor had a way of just drawing things out of Yuuri that Yuuri himself had not thought possible for him to share. Victor frowned, squeezing Yuuri’s chin for a split second before releasing his chin altogether. Yuuri didn't have a chance to miss the contact though because Victor’s hand fell to Yuuri’s lap in order to capture his hand. 

“And why would you think that?” 

“Well,” Yuuri paused, struggling to find the words to form his fears. Victor squeezed his hand, silently encouraging Yuuri to continue. “I ended up in the orphanage for a reason, right? What if,” a pause, and for a moment Yuuri could feel his eyes begin to burn. “What if I was just abandoned and all of this was just a waste of time.” Victor’s gaze softened, gently lifting Yuuri’s hand up as he softly pressed his lips against Yuuri’s knuckles.

“I’m sure that’s not true. Surely there will be an explanation.” Yuuri could feel Victor’s breath on his hand, his own breath hitching slightly as Victor kept his hand there. “After all how can someone abandon someone as kind and as cute as you?” Full on blushing now Yuuri pulled his hand free and placed it back on his lap, averting his eyes to look at the space in front of him. 

“I suppose.” He muttered and Victor smiled slightly, letting the subject drop as they turned their attention back towards the movie in front of them.

That night Yuuri had trouble sleeping. He tossed and turned on the couch, unable to find a comfortable position, and when he did manage to fall asleep he was plagued with images that pushed themselves forcefully into his dreams.

“Don't let go of my hand Yuuri, I don't want to lose you in the crowd.” Faces blurred around him as they walked, towering high over Yuuri’s head as they moved. 

“Yuuri! Yuuri, where did you go?” He could hear the same woman again, but this time her voice was panicked. The scene was different, people were still walking around him, but the hand holding his was gone now. He could feel panic as he looked around at the passing faces, tears falling as he tried to find the source of the voice.

He was falling. He had tripped running and now his head was hurting and darkness was consuming him. He was scared, he wanted to find the voice, wanted to not hurt. 

Yuuri would wake up then, panting slightly as he wiped at the sweat that had formed on his forehead. He would toss and turn again, struggling to fall back asleep, only to do so restlessly as the same images assaulted him. He gave up at the prospect of sleep after a couple of hours, groaning in dismay as he sat up from his spot on the couch and looked across the dark room to peer at the glowing display of Victor’s cable box. The time read that it was getting close to four and with a heavy sigh he got up from the couch and entered the kitchen, figuring that if he couldn't sleep he might as well make a pot of coffee and get ready for the day. 

Filling up the machine and pressing the on button Yuuri sat at the counter waiting patiently for the pot to fill. He couldn't stop his mind from wandering to the images of his dream as he stared blankly at the granite in front of him. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something important, something that could help him find his family and perhaps even help him regain his lost memories, but for the life of him he couldn't match the voice in his dreams to a face. The voice was familiar to him and for some reason he couldn’t shake the feeling that he had remembered the voice before. Perhaps in one of his earlier memories? Yuuri tried hard to think of one, but after a few minutes of nothing he sighed in defeat and went to pour himself a cup of coffee. 

Off to the side of the counter Victor had left his laptop sitting and after a moment of deliberation Yuuri brought it over to where he sat and pulled it open. Victor had given him the password to it a few days ago, stating that what was his was also Yuuri’s and not to be shy if he wanted to use any of the appliances in the apartment. Yuuri had been grateful, was still grateful, that not only had Victor given him a roof over his head but had also allowed Yuuri to make himself feel at home.

Yuuri never looked up much on the internet, he never really had access to the internet when he was growing up in the orphanage, the closest he had ever come was from looking over one of the volunteers shoulder as they checked their social media page. Tonight however he found himself typing in the name ‘Hasetsu’ and looking through the results. Yuuri didn't know what he was expecting when the page loaded up, numerous links popping up for trip planners and history articles flooding the search results. Yuuri scrolled through them idly, clicking onto the next page as he continued to look through. Nothing really caught his eye and after a few more seconds of scrolling through the feed he opted on clicking onto the images page. Not much popped up there either, a few buildings, a map, and cherry blossoms took up most of the page and Yuuri found himself wondering what exactly he was hoping to find. He sighed, moving the mouse to close the window when a certain picture caught his eye. He squinted, not being able to see the image to clearly without his glasses, and clicked to enlarge it.

‘Hasetsu Castle’ marked the title of the image and Yuuri frowned as he looked at it. There was something about the building that caused a strange feeling of nostalgia to flare up within him.

“Look Yuuri! Do you know what that is?” He was being held, pressed securely against someone’s shoulder as they pointed at the towering building.

“Ninja House!” A laugh sounded, a hand coming up to ruffle Yuuri’s hair. 

“Very good! My Yuuri is so smart.” Yuuri giggled, small hands trying to push the hand away as he squealed. 

“Mama!” Yuuri laughed, the hand leaving his hair to pinch his cheeks. 

“Oh Yuuri, you’re so cute!” Suddenly he was being pulled into a hug, his own arms going to wrap around her neck. “I love you so much Yuuri, I could just eat you up!”

Yuuri gasped as he came out of the memory, the computer having gone to sleep in front of him and he blinked wildly as he came back to reality. What was that? Yuuri thought as he stared blankly at the black screen in front of him. Was that...his mother? 

He could feel something wet sliding down his cheek and with a start he realized that he had started crying. He rubbed his eyes, desperately trying to stop the sudden flow of tears, but they kept coming. He gasped and before he could even stop himself his body had started shaking as he began to full on sob. He couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling of loss that the memory had dragged up with it, the feeling of pain and loneliness consuming him. He missed his mom, he realized as he cried into his hands, he missed the woman whose face he couldn't even remember. 

He couldn't stop the tears from coming, his shoulders shaking almost violently as he cried, and he failed to hear the approaching pair of footsteps entering the room. There was a pause in the footsteps, soon followed by a soft whine that Yuuri didn’t to notice.

“Yuuri?” Victor’s voice was thick with sleep as he called out and Yuuri found himself unable to reply through the sobs. The footsteps approached and before Yuuri could even look up he was being pulled against Victor’s chest, arms snaking around his back as he was pulled into a hug. Yuuri gasped lightly at the action, eyes widening for a second before they were filling with tears again and suddenly he was crying into Victor’s sleep shirt as Victor rubbed his back. “Shh, it’s alright Yuuri. Let it all out.” Yuuri wished he could’ve stopped himself, in any other situation he would’ve been utterly mortified at being caught crying by himself, but all he could think about was the way his chest had tightened from the memory and how much he just wanted to find his home. 

Victor held him until Yuuri’s sobs had died down, his tears finally drying as his crying session ended. He breathed deeply, hands gripping Victor’s shirt tightly as his scent filled him, and for a brief moment he allowed himself to enjoy being in Victor’s arms. Yuuri breathed deeply again, allowing his nerves to settle, before forcing himself pull away from Victor’s warmth. His shirt was wrinkled from where Yuuri had been holding onto him and to his complete and utter horror he could see the wet spot where his tears had stained. He wiped at his eyes furiously, ashamed at having been so vulnerable, and stuttered out an apology. Victor watched him, his hair mussed from sleep, mouth curving downwards as Yuuri apologized.

“Are you alright?” He asked, hand coming up to cup Yuuri’s cheek as the other man nodded. Victor’s thumb brushed just under Yuuri’s eye and Yuuri allowed himself to lean into the hand. 

“I’m fine.” He responded, although Victor didn't seem to convinced. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He sounded concerned, his frown deepening as he looked at Yuuri’s face. Yuuri knew how he must’ve looked; eyes red from crying, tear tracks lining his cheeks, face puffy. But he didn't know if he wanted to share the reason that inexplicably had him bawling like a baby. Victor must’ve taken his silence as an answer of its own because he didn't push the matter and instead reached for Yuuri’s hand as he began to pull him towards his bedroom. 

“Victor?” Yuuri asked, voice hoarse from crying.

“It’s early so we still have time to sleep. Come on Makkachin!” Makkachin, who had been standing off to the side as Yuuri cried in Victor’s arms, came bounding after them. 

“I can sleep on the couch.” Yuuri tried, confused as Victor pulled him along into his bedroom, waiting for Makkachin to enter before softly closing the door. Victor sat on the bed, gently pulling Yuuri down to join him.

“True, but I think we’d both feel better if you’d sleep in here.” Yuuri couldn't deny that, his heart rate increasing as he lay down against the soft sheets. Makkachin hopped onto the bed, dutifully laying at their feet as Victor stretched to turn of his bedside lamps. 

The room was engulfed in darkness, Yuuri listened as Victor settled in next to him and nearly gasped when he was suddenly being pulled against Victor’s chest, Victor’s breath rustling the top of his head slightly as he held Yuuri close. Yuuri tensed for a moment, resisting the urge to run away, before allowing himself to relax. He curled into Victor, allowing himself to be engulfed in Victor’s warmth and sighed when he felt Victor gently start to play with his hair. The room was quiet, the only sounds coming from their soft breathing, and Yuuri found himself burying himself into Victor’s chest. Minutes passed when Yuuri had suddenly felt the need to break the silence.

“I think I remembered my mom.” It was a soft whisper, so soft in fact that Yuuri wasn't sure if Victor would have been able to hear him, but the hand in his hair paused and Yuuri knew that he had. Victor hummed slightly, interested, and patiently waited for Yuuri to continue. “I keep getting these flashes of people, of voices I don't know, but I'm never able to recognize who they are. I couldn't sleep so I decided to go on the web to search Hasetsu.” He paused and Victor gave him an encouraging squeeze. “I guess it dredged up some old memories.” When it became apparent that that was all Yuuri had to say on the matter, Victor spoke. 

“Do you have many memories from your past life? Before the orphanage?” Yuuri shook his head, the feeling of despair creeping back up.

“No, I don't even know my last name.” His voice was thick, his throat tightening as if he were going to start crying again, and Victor hugged him tighter.

“But you’ve been remembering some stuff right? Like your mom?” Yuuri sniffed loudly, shrugging his shoulders and closing his eyes. 

“They’re barely memories.” He mumbled, snuggling deeper into Victor’s embrace. “I can't even remember their faces.” For the first time that night Yuuri was beginning to feel tired. He yawned, the pull of sleep calling out to him, and Victor gave his head a soft touch as he brushed his hair back.

“Get some sleep Yuuri. We can talk about it more later if you want.” Yuuri hummed slightly not able to form any words as he began to fall asleep. He felt something soft press against his forehead and Victor softly held him close. “Goodnight, Yuuri.”

\-----------------------------------------

Yuuri didn't intend to make sharing a bed with Victor a thing, but apparently Victor did not share the same belief. The sheets that Yuuri had been using for the sofa had disappeared and when Yuuri had asked about it Victor had shrugged and gave a vague wave of the hand.

“I think it would be better for you to sleep in a bed from now on, I can't have you skating without you getting a proper night’s sleep. Besides my bed is big enough for the both of us, I’m sure it will be alright.” 

And so the pair had begun sharing a bed, the habit fitting into their daily routine as if it were a missing piece to an unfinished puzzle. 

Yuuri was excelling at practice, the added ballet practice transferring well into his training and helping him move more gracefully over the ice. Victor sung his praises and promised soon that they would move on to practicing simple jumps; however they had to put those plans on hold one day, when Victor produced some suitcases from his closet and told Yuuri that they would be flying to China in order to attend the preliminaries for the Grand Prix Final. Yuuri had stared, startling slightly at the new development, and wished him luck. Victor had laughed, rolling his eyes as he tossed one of the empty bags to Yuuri.

“You’re coming with me silly! Our flight leaves in a week so make sure you pack everything you need, ok?” Yuuri spluttered, staring as Victor disappeared into his bedroom with the rest of the luggage.

“But I don't have a passport!” Yuuri could hear Victor digging through his drawers, likely stuffing his bags with more clothes than he would need.

“Don't worry about it, I’ve already sent an application for your passport a while ago. You should get it in the mail before we leave.” Yuuri’s eyes widened at the information, his grip on the bag tightening slightly. 

“But I don't have a last name, how did you manage that?” Victor appeared, his face for the first time since Yuuri has known him looked bashful. 

“Well it took some time, but I found the orphanage you grew up in and had them give me a copy of your information. Since you don't know your last name I figured they had to have given you a temporary one for documentation sake and it turns out I was right. I hope that’s ok.” Victor looked as if he were waiting for Yuuri to suddenly throw something at him, but Yuuri only stared as he processed what he was told. He blinked, looking down at the bag clutched in his hands.

“Oh, I guess that makes sense.” Victor paused, watching him warily.

“I don't want you to think that I’m prying for information.” He stated, as if he were still waiting for Yuuri to be upset. Yuuri wasn't and shook his head to show him. 

“I’m not upset. Thanks for getting the passport for me, you didn't have to do that.” Victor relaxed, smiling slightly as he stepped back into his room.

“Of course I did! What kind of coach would I be if I left my poor student all alone with noone to keep him company?” Yuuri rolled his eyes, laughing softly to himself as he walked into Victor’s room in order to pack what little clothes he had. Victor had tried to take the boy shopping, but Yuuri had proved resilient when it came to Victor spending money on stuff Yuuri didn't absolutely need. 

The apartment fell into a comfortable silence after that, both of them content with just quietly packing their bags and just enjoying the simplicity of the action. Yuuri enjoyed moments like this, when each of them were just doing their own thing and the apartment would become an almost cozy space where they could just enjoy the other’s company without having to say a word. He didn't intend to break the silence, fully content with just continuing on peacefully with his task when banging at the door broke the calm reverie of the room and Yuuri sighed as the other Yuuri’s voice carried through the door.

“Hey Victor! I know you’re in there, open up!” The pounding on the door continued and Yuuri moved to open it, stumbling slightly as Makkachin came tearing through the apartment to see who was there. Makkachin whined as he pawed at the door, nose pressed into the frame as he waited for Yuuri to open the door. Yuuri did so hesitantly, the presence of the younger boy still making him uncomfortable, but managed to put on a small smile for the blonde russian.

“Hello.” The blonde tsked at the greeting, eyes narrowing as he looked at Yuuri.

“What are you doing here? Where’s Victor?” Yuuri jumped when a hand suddenly came down onto his shoulder, Victor leaning over him slightly as he smiled at the younger boy.

“Yuuri! What are you doing here?” The hand fell from his shoulder in favor of wrapping around his waist, the blonde's eyes narrowing as he observed the action.

“What is the pig doing here, I thought you only saw him at the rink?” His tone was curious despite the aggression he tried to portray in his stance and Victor hummed slightly as his chin came to rest on Yuuri’s shoulder, causing him to blush faintly. 

“Well he lives here.” It was a simple answer, one that had the blonde’s eyes widening as he hunched forward into their space. 

“Whaaaaa?!? When was this a thing?” He practically yelled in their faces as he looked between the two, staring accusingly as he looked them over. Victor’s face turned thoughtful, lips pursing as he thought about it.

“Hmmm, a little over a month? Does that sound about right Yuuri?” Yuuri could feel Victor’s breath on his cheek and he blushed furiously as he nodded, mind going numb at the proximity despite himself. The blonde scowled, pushing through the two in order to enter the apartment. They let him pass, Makkachin shadowing the young boy as he strode in, and closed the door.

“Yakov wants you at the rink.” Yuri stated, heading into Victor’s kitchen as he began to raid his cabinets. “Says you haven’t been answering your phone.” Victor frowned, hand digging his pocket to retrieve his phone and let out a sigh as he looked at the missed messages.

“Had it on silent mode.” Victor muttered to himself as he slipped the device back into his pocket and began pulling on his shoes, hands leaving Yuuri as he pulled on the extra clothing. “I’ll be back later, play nice you two~!” Yuuri’s eyes widened, head whipping back and forth between the blonde in the kitchen and Victors retreating back. Wait, what?!?!? He opened his mouth, ready to offer to tag along, but the door was already closing and the two Yuuri’s were left alone in the suddenly much smaller apartment.

Yuuri stood there awkwardly, wondering if he should try to make conversation, and when he turned he saw the younger boy glaring at him with a bag of chips in hand. Yuuri gulped, the atmosphere suffocating. Why him? Steeling his nerves, he decided to break the silence.

“So how-”

“Why are you living here?” Yuuri was cut off rather rudely as the blonde glared at him, popping a chip into his mouth as he waited for a response. 

“Um, well, I um, uh.” Yuuri spluttered, not quite sure how he should phrase his response. There wasn't really a subtle way of saying ‘I'm a homeless orphan and Victor took pity on me’. The blonde’s eyes narrowed, leaning over the counter as impatience became clear on his face.

“Spit it out already pig, you’re stuttering makes look retarded.” Yuuri’s mouth pressed shut, embarrassed flush tinting his ears, and his gaze fell to the floor. Why did Victor have to leave them alone? Why? 

“I had nowhere else to go.” He managed out and the blonde lifted an eyebrow. Yuuri’s hands gripped the sides of his pants as he anxiously waited for the reply, the sweats wrinkling in his fists.

“Huh? The russian Yuri’s head tilted, blonde bangs falling over green eyes as he looked at the older man. “And what does that mean?” Yuuri swallowed, wishing that they could just change the subject.

“Well uh, Victor let me stay with him because I didn't really have anywhere to stay yet.” He paused, saw that the other Yuri was still watching him expectantly, and swallowed the lump in his throat before he continuing. “I had just left an orphanage that day and I didn't really have any resources ready in order to support myself.” There was a silence, Yuuri looking at the ground uncomfortably as the other Yuri stared at him. No one knew quite what to say, the subject in itself being an uncomfortable one. Yuuri found himself longing for the silence that he would share with Victor. 

The blonde suddenly snorted, shuffling soon followed by the sound of the fridge opening catching Yuuri’s attention. The blonde was staring into the fridge, telltale frown plastered on his face as he scanned the contents inside.

“That sounds like something that idiot would do. For all he could know you could’ve been some crazy stalker.” A pause, and he looked at Yuuri with a sudden analyzing gaze. “You’re not, are you?” Yuuri shook his head, waving his hands frantically as he tried to defend himself.

“N-no!” He stuttered and the blonde clicked his tongue before turning back to the fridge. He scowled, pulling out a pint of juice before not to gently closing the door.

“Doesn't that idiot ever buy anything other than juice and alcohol?” He grabbed a cup, pouring the juice into it as Yuuri watched. Bringing the cup to his lips he paused as he glared at Yuuri. “Stop staring at me fatso, it’s weirding me out.” Yuuri averted his gaze quickly, choosing instead to stop standing around and to move back to packing. If the russian boy was going to stick around then there was no point in putting his task on hold. 

He continued to collect his things, trying his best to stay out of the younger boy’s way as he plopped himself down on the couch, foot propped up on the coffee table as he flipped on the television. He would eye him occasionally, wondering how long the boy was planning on staying and whether or not Victor would return soon. Yuuri hoped so, he didn't like being stuck with people who made him uncomfortable and the sooner Victor returned to alleviate the sour mood the better. 

“So Victor’s dragging you along, huh?” Yuuri zipped up his bag, looking up from where he had sat on the floor in order to pack. The blonde was still looking at the tv screen, a random cartoon playing, and he nodded. 

“Yeah, he said he’d feel bad if he left me on my own.” The blonde rolled his eyes. 

“Of course he did. He set himself up to play coach, but instead he’s acting like an overbearing parent. The imbecile should’ve stuck to just skating, at least he’s good at that.” Yuuri frowned, an unexplained need to defend Victor welling up in his chest. 

“He’s not that bad.” He moved from the floor, sliding into the spot on the opposite side of the couch. “He’s actually a pretty good coach.” The russian Yuri snorted, not believing the statement in the slightest. There was a pause and the blonde spoke again.

“The same could be said about you, piggy. Has he started you on jumps yet?” Yuuri blinked, startled at the compliment, and shook his head.

“He mentioned it, but we haven’t really started any yet. I think he’s been distracted with the upcoming competition.” The blonde rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his drink while somehow still managing to scowl. 

“Figures. He probably didn't even think about how his own practice would cut into yours.” Setting down his cup he pointedly kept his gaze on the tv. “The rinks usually empty at night you know. No one uses it once practice is over and Yakov’s already given you permission to train there when practice wasn't in session.” Yuuri waited for the other to continue, staring in awe at the faint coloring appearing on the others face. “I can show you some basic jumps if you want, after everyone’s left.” Yuuri stared, blinked, and then stared some more. The blonde finally looked his way, irked by the silence, and glared. “Well? Stop staring at me like that asshole, what’s your problem.” Yuuri continued to stare, undeterred by the youths outburst, head tilting slightly.

“I just didn't think you’d do something so nice for me.” The blonde blushed, pale skin flushing red at the comment, and he quickly averted his gaze of to the side refusing to look Yuuri in the eye.

“Just forget it! If you just want the idiot to train you then fine, I don't need to waste my time anyway!” And as if in an after thought he threw in a curse at the end. Yuuri didn't really understand what was happening, the blonde had never really shown that he had liked Yuuri in any way and yet here he was offering to help Yuuri with his jumps. Victor’s words came flooding back to him, about Yuuri not being that bad once you get to know him, and he leaned forward with an eager expression.

“I’d really appreciate your help! Please teach me some jumps!” Neither of them expected the plea, the blonde’s cheeks seeming to darken as he tried to play it off in a scowl.

“Fine, but I won't baby you like Victor does! Don't expect any hand holding, you got it?” Yuuri nodded eagerly, suddenly elated that he would be able to start learning jumps sooner than planned. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri’s determination combined with his stamina allowed him to learn the simpler jumps in a pace that had the russian Yuri pushing for him to try more. They avoided the complex jumps, not moving on from a jump until Yuuri could land it without the slightest hint of a wobble in his landing and despite the bruises that had formed on his body from some particularly rough landings, Yuuri could feel himself improving. 

Victor seemed to have picked up on their private practice sessions, giving the russian Yuri an almost sly smile when they would pass each other in the rink that had the younger yelling curses at him, but the practice sessions continued and Yuuri was extremely grateful to the both of them.

And when the time came for them to fly to China Yuuri found himself aching to get back to the ice.

Competitions as it turned out, were a lot more crowded than Yuuri had first anticipated. Paparazzi were on them as soon as they had exited their plane, blinding flashes and questions surrounding them almost instantly. Yuuri found himself sticking close to Victor, almost hiding behind him in an attempt to shield himself from the prying eyes, not quite used to being surrounded by so many people. They paid him no mind however, focusing instead on the skaters themselves and asking what their plans were for this coming season. Yakov handled the brunt of the questions, waving for group to continue on without him as he answered the reporters. Victor smiled blindingly at the camera’s as they passed, causing both the photographers and nearby fans to shriek with utter delight. Yuuri’s own heart fluttered at the action, but he managed to keep himself in line as he continued on with the group.

It wasn't until later that night when everyone was settling into their rooms when questions of Yuuri’s identity had started popping up online. Fans deliberated in the comments of the article where a picture of him standing close to Victor had been posted, most of them ranging from genuinely curious to downright absurd. 

>>Who’s that with Victor? Is he a new skater? Did I miss something?

>>Why’s there an asian guy with the russian team? Is he the new water boy or something?

>>Who’s the eggroll?

>>Is he dating Victor?!?!?! Nooooooooooooo

>>The asian guy is kinda cute <3 <3 <3 I wonder who he is ✿♥‿♥✿

>>Who cares about this guy? Focus on the actual team plz.

>>Guys it’s probably just a fan who managed to sneak into the background. Highly doubt he’s someone important so stop freaking out.

>>i don't like him, he looks like a fukkn faggot. 

The comments kept coming in as the minutes passed and Yuuri found himself scrolling through all of them. The idea that he would receive this kind of attention had never crossed his mind, but the exposure had happened nonetheless and now he could see the price of fame. Not that he was necessarily famous mind you, but his face was out there now and there was nothing he could do except watch as people spoke about him on the internet. The comments that were kind had him blushing, but he found himself scrolling through the mean ones more often than not. Comments about his appearance and what his relationship to Victor were practically dominated the comments and Yuuri couldn't stop himself from reading every single one, the harsh words feeding into his own insecurities. 

Was he really capable of doing this?

Was he good enough to one day compete on the ice?

Would he be welcome?

Was him being here tarnishing Victor’s reputation?

“Yuuri.” The laptop was shut suddenly in front of him, startling him out of his thoughts, and he looked up through his glasses as Victor stood over him. He had changed from the outfit he had worn on the plane, now wearing a pair of jeans and a nice dark sweater. He was frowning at Yuuri, hand pressed firmly down on the laptop before gently pushing it away. “Let’s not read such trash, ok?” Yuuri nodded slowly and Victor brought his hand up, adjusting Yuuri’s glasses slightly before smiling fondly. “A few of the skaters are getting together tonight as a sort of friendly get together before the competition tomorrow. Would you like to join us?” Yuuri’s cheeks burned from where Victor’s fingers had grazed it and he shook his head. Victor’s head tilted, silver hair falling into his eyes as he leaned against the bed Yuuri had sat himself on. “Are you sure? I’m sure everyone would love to meet you.” The comments flashed across Yuuri’s mind and he shook his head again. 

“No you go ahead, I wouldn't want to intrude.” Victor frowned, eyes narrowing slightly as he observed Yuuri’s face. He opened his mouth, ready to persuade, when he was cut off by a sudden knock on the door. He sighed, hand falling away from Yuuri’s face as he went to answer it, and Yuuri dazedly watched him walk away as the feeling of disappointment coursed through him. 

Victor opened the door to reveal a man Yuuri didn't recognize standing on the other side and Victor smiled as he let the man in. He said something in a different language, his voice sounding strange in the foreign tongue, and Yuuri blinked as they hugged in greeting. Was this guy a fellow skater? Were they friends? He seemed like a nice person; he was nicely dressed in dark pants and blue long sleeved shirt, blonde hair styled messily with a brown undercut. Yuuri watched as they talked, curiously looking between the two, when the stranger met his eyes and Yuuri froze as he was caught staring. The man said something, hand falling on his hip as it stuck out, and Victor turned to address him. 

“Ah, Yuuri this is Christophe Giacometti. He’s from Switzerland and will be one of the skaters competing tomorrow. He doesn't speak russian I’m afraid,” His gaze turned thoughtful as he looked at the younger man. “Or Japanese.” Yuuri nodded, still not quite sure what to make of this new person, when Chris said something that had Victor chuckling in reply. “He says you’re cute.” Yuuri blushed, looking at the sheets in front of him as the other two chuckled at his embarrassment. Some words were said, their conversation continuing, and Yuuri looked up when his name was called.

“We’re going to head out to dinner now, are you sure you don't want to join us?” Yuuri nodded, a soft smile curling his lips.

“I’m sure. Thanks for the invite though, I’ll be fine on my own.” Victor didn't seem pleased with the decision, but he let the matter drop as he began to shrug on his coat. “Alright. Call me if you need anything and don't be afraid to order room service, they should have my card on file for this room.” Yuuri nodded, not really intending on doing that, and waved as they called out their goodbyes.

It wasn't long before Yuuri found himself bored of the confines of their hotel room and he found himself itching to move. He had never been out of the Russia before, or at least not that he could remember to clearly, and it would be wrong of him if he didn't do any sightseeing while he was in China. Pulling on a nicer pair of pants and shoes, he shrugged on his coat, grabbed his scarf, and headed out.

Beijing was like nowhere else he had ever been before, the difference between it and St Petersburg nearly blind siding him. He stared with wide, appraising eyes as he walked down the street, staring in awe through the windows of shops and passing people. He was sure he looked weird as he walked around with wide eyes, mouth hanging open as he looked around in wonder. The difference in the architecture of the buildings between Beijing and St Petersburg was stunning, the buildings in Beijing having a sleeker more modern look to them as they towered over him. They were amazing, the little touches of asian culture making him want to explore more of the city. His stomach growled, and with a start he realized that he was hungry. He paused, looking around the surrounding buildings as he wondered what he should do for dinner. He had money on him, but it was russian currency and he didn't know if the surrounding shops would accept anything that wasn't local. 

He took a step, not really paying attention as he tried to figure out what the shop in front of him was selling, and yelped when he had accidentally walked straight into somebody. They both stumbled, each flailing as they regained their balance, and Yuuri stuttered out an apology. The young man he had bumped into waved him off, pausing slightly as he looked at Yuuri’s face. He stared at him, making Yuuri feel uncomfortable, and he pulled his phone out as he hastily began scrolling through it. He paused, looking back and forth between his phone and Yuuri before quickly shouting out something in a language Yuuri didn't understand. The boy seemed to realize this because he quickly switched over and to Yuuri’s surprise he understood him.

“Japanese?” Yuuri nodded hesitantly and the boy smiled brightly. “I knew it! I’ve seen you all over my instagram tonight, but I didn't think I’d actually run into you!” Yuuri gulped, wondering if he was one of the people insulting him online. He didn't seem like a bad kid, his smile practically stretched over his entire face and he got nothing but kind vibes from the kid. The kid clutched his phone in his hands, starry eyed as he looked at Yuuri. “Can I get a picture of you for my instagram? I gotta let my followers know that I met you!” Yuuri stared at him with wide eyes and the kid seemed to realize how forward he was being. He deflated slightly, smiling apologetically as he put his phone away. “Sorry that was rude of me. My name is Phichit, and you are?” Yuuri stared at him for a moment, unsure, before responding. Phichit smiled, looking around the bustling crowd before pointing out a nearby shop. “Let me treat you to dinner since I bumped into you. It’s the least I can do.” Yuuri blinked, waving his hands wildly as he shook his head.

“No! You don't have to do that, I was the one who bumped into you!” Phichit didn't seemed to hear him, choosing instead to grab onto Yuuri’s hand and practically dragging him to a restaurant, undeterred by the older boys protest.

“Relax, this’ll give me a chance to get to know you. And besides,” He turned to face Yuuri, his smile as wide as ever. “You seem like you could use some company.”

Phichit, as it turned out, wasn't just a random bystander on the street. He was a competitor in training, who had flown in from America in order to watch the competition first hand to connect with the other competitors. Phichit had been shocked when Yuuri had told him that he was being trained by Victor and had proceeded to bombard Yuuri with questions about what his training was like.

“What does he teach you? Is he good coach? Is he taking new students? Has he taught you his signature moves?” Phichit’s eyes practically sparkled as he interrogated Yuuri, and Yuuri did his best to keep up with him. “You must be super talented if Victor decided to be your coach!” Yuuri blushed, picking at his food shyly.

“Nah, I’m average at best.” Phichit didn't seem to buy it, pointing his chopsticks at the other boy. 

“Don't be ridiculous! If Victor decided to train you then you must be fantastic! I can't wait to compete against you next season!” Yuuri smiled as a bashful flush covered his cheeks and quietly returned the sentiment. 

After that the two seemed to hit it off rather well. Phichit was incredibly kind and Yuuri was surprised when he found himself relaxing as he talked to the other boy. Yuuri learned a lot about Phichit as they sat and ate their meal. He owned three hamsters, all of which he loved dearly, and it was his dream to bring ice skating back to Thailand in a fun way so that everyone would want to try ice skating. 

“Have you ever seen the movie The King and the Skater?” Yuuri shook his head. “Well it stars a thai actor and yet no thai skater has ever skated to the music from that movie.” His eyes shimmered with determination that had Yuuri staring at him in awe. “I’m going to be the first.” Phichit’s dreams were inspiring and Yuuri found himself sharing his own dreams if not just to keep the conversation going. Phichit listened as he told him his story, an own look of awe appearing on his face.

“Wow, that’s really something.” Phichit responded when Yuuri had ended his tale. “Well I hope you manage to find what you’re looking for, it sure was nice of Victor to help you out like that.” Yuuri stirred the tea in front of him, a fond smile gracing his lips. 

“He’s very kind.” Phichit stared at him for moment, then a knowing look crossed his face as he place his chin in the palm of his hand, elbow on the table as he leaned toward Yuuri.

“Hm? And is that the extent of your relationship? Just coach and student?” Yuuri stared at him, heartbeat picking up slightly at the question.

“Y-yeah.” His voice tremored slightly and Phichit grinned.

“Oooh Yuuri, you sly dog. I'm happy for you, it seems like he makes you very happy.” He winked and Yuuri was sure his whole body flushed at the suggestive tone in Phichits voice.

“It’s not like that, I swear!” Phichit chuckled, undeterred. 

“But you like him, right?” Yuuri didn't respond, his blush saying it all, and Phichit gave him a knowing look. “Well then you should tell him. Sounds like he likes you too from what I’ve heard, you two would make a cute couple.” No response and mercifully Phichit let the subject drop. Not before Phichit got a commemorative selfie though.

Yuuri enjoyed having dinner with Phichit, so much so that he didn't notice how late it was getting. The restaurant they were sitting in had only gotten more busy as the night progressed, and the sky outside had darkened considerably. Yuuri was blind to it though, too engrossed with the conversations he and Phichit were having that he failed to notice the multiple messages blowing up his phone until he had pulled it out to check the time.

>Yuuri~ Where are you? 

>Yuuuurriiii did you go out to eat? :’(

>Yuuri as your coach I need you to call me.

>(ಠ ∩ಠ)

>Yuuri I got you the phone so that you could text me back.

>Are you ignoring me????? Yuuri please message me, it’s getting late.

>Yuuri, if you’re lost let me know I can come get you.

>Yuuri text me back, I’ll come get you.

>Yuuri, if you don't text me back in the next five minutes I'm getting Yuri and Mila and we’ll start a search and rescue.

That had been sent twenty minutes ago and Yuuri rolled his eyes as he quickly sent a text back.

>>sorry my phone was on silent! I'm fine, I'll be back at the hotel soon.

Victors reply was almost instant, demanding to know where Yuuri was so that he could meet up with him, and Yuuri sent the name of the restaurant along with where it was at. When he looked up Phichit was giving a sly smile and when Yuuri asked he told him it was nothing and proceeded to wave the waiter down for the check. 

Phichit waited with Yuuri outside, the temperature had decreased while they had eaten inside and Yuuri found himself tempted to just hightail it back to the hotel and just curl up in blankets with out Victor. They didn't have to wait long however; Victor came bursting through the crowd, hair disheveled from the wind, with an irritated Yuri and a giddy looking Mila in tow. When he had Yuuri in his sights he practically flew over.

“Yuuri!” Yuuri wasn't expecting to be swept up into a bear hug by Victor, his feet leaving the ground for a second as Victor squeezed him. “You scared me! Don't ever run off without telling me first ok?” Yuuri felt like a child again as Victor chided him and he blushed as he heard Phichit chuckle behind him. He tried to push out of Victor’s hold, but the older man's embrace was firm.

“Victor! I'm fine, I can handle myself!” Victor hugged him impossibly tighter, his face burying in Yuuri’s hair as Yuuri squirmed. “Victor I can't breathe!” A moment more and Victor finally released him. Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief only to tense up when he caught the other Yuuri’s glare.

“Do you know how annoying this asshole was being? Gah, he had us searching for you all over even though we told him that you would be fine. Would it have killed you to text him back?” He was frowning heavily at Yuuri and Yuuri quickly apologized. He had not meant to worry anyone. Mila didn't seem to bothered, instead she seemed to be enjoying herself as she watched them all interact.

“Don't worry about it Yuuri, if anything it was rather funny to see Victor so wound up.” Her gaze turned soft and she smiled fondly. “It’s nice to see him really care about someone.” Yuuri felt warmth blossom in his chest at the comment, stomach churning slightly. Surly Victor had other people he really cared about. 

Phichit said something that wasn't in Japanese, his tone apologetic as he rubbed the back of his neck. Victor responded, replying in a string of sentences, and Yuuri turned to Mila and Yuuri confused.

“What language are they speaking?” Yuuri clicked his tongue and Mila smiled in sympathy.

“They’re speaking english. Practically everyone speaks it at the competitions, it’s how we all communicate with each other despite coming from different countries. I'm sure you’ll learn it eventually too.” Yuuri made a mental note to start studying up on the english language. That must have been what Victor and Christophe were speaking earlier, he thought idly. 

Victor was suddenly with them again, arm coming around Yuuri’s shoulders as he appeared.

“What are you all talking about?” Phichit appeared at Yuuri’s other side, looking giddy as he took in Victor’s arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri opened his mouth to tell him it wasn't what he thought, but was cut off when he was suddenly holding out his phone to Yuuri.

“How about we exchange numbers? It’ll make it easier to find each other at competitions if we can text each other.” Yuuri obliged, creating a contact for himself on Phichits phone as Victor peered curiously over his shoulder, and he handed the device back over. Phichit smiled, turning to walk away. “I’ll text you later Yuuri! Have a good night!” 

“You too, Phichit! Thanks for the meal!” He waved at the retreating figure, waiting until he disappeared in the crowd before turning to look up at Victor. Victor was frowning, the corners of his mouth pulling down flawless skin, and Yuuri stared.

“Victor? What’s wrong?” Forgetting himself he brought up his hand to Victor’s cheek, his fingers touching gently where Victor's frown was causing wrinkles to appear on his skin. Victor leaned away from the touch, bringing Yuuri back to his senses and he blushed as he brought his hand back to himself as Victor’s arms slid away from his shoulders.

“Let’s head back to the hotel, I’m getting tired.” Victor moved forward, the others watching him go before following behind.

Yuuri could tell that Victor was upset when they made it back to the hotel room and he went straight to the bathroom without saying a word. Yuuri didn't want Victor to be upset with him, however he also felt that he had done nothing wrong and therefore refused to apologize. Victor could pout all he wanted, but Yuuri wouldn't apologize. He wouldn't.

The silence that proceeded to follow wasn't anything like the periods of silence back in their apartment in St Petersburg. Where those had been homey and comfortable, this one was bitter and fueled by pure stubbornness. Victor wanted an apology, it was clear by the way he would glance at Yuuri every now and again when he thought he wasn't looking, but Yuuri refused and instead pretended to be engrossed in something on his phone. They each sat on their own respective beds, Victor surfing the web on his laptop as Yuuri did the same on his phone, both ignoring the other. Yuuri didn't like how uncomfortable the atmosphere had become. He wasn't used to being angry with Victor and vice versa, and when Victor declared that he was going to bed and switched off the light he found himself wanting to make amends. Maybe he should say something, say something so that they don't go to bed angry with each other. He lay on his side, staring across the dark room at the faint shadow that was Victor in his own bed, mustering up the courage to break the silence.

“You didn't have to come get me tonight.” He didn't mean to say it like that, he cursed to himself. He waited for Victor to reply, for the shadow to move, something. But he didn't hear or see anything that showed that Victor was going to respond and Yuuri felt himself deflate slightly. Maybe he had overstepped his boundaries. Maybe Victor was more upset than he had realized. Maybe he should just apologize before he ruined everything. Would Victor decide to stop training him? Would he have to go back to the orphanage and beg for them to take him back? 

“I wanted to.” Victor’s voice put a stop to the idea’s that had started to run wild in his head. His breath stuttered out as he released it, intense relief blossoming in his chest. A moment passed and Yuuri realized that it was his turn to talk. 

“I would’ve been fine.” Yuuri didn't like how the sentence sounded so he quickly added another. “I would’ve called you if I needed you.” He heard Victor sigh and could faintly see the shadow move as he turned over, likely facing Yuuri now. There was a moment of silence and Yuuri wondered if Victor was done talking. He contemplated speaking again, wondering what else he could say, when Victor was speaking again.

“I was worried about you.” Yuuri’s breath hitched slightly at the sincerity of Victors tone, his heart swelling at the words. “When I came back you were gone and when I texted you you didn't respond. I didn't know where you were and when you didn't respond it made me panic.” Yuuri listened to Victor talk, heard the way his voice shook slightly as he explained himself, and before Yuuri could realize what he was doing he was leaving his own bed and sliding into Victor’s. 

Victor had stiffened when he felt Yuuri slide in under the sheets next to him, but was quick to wrap his arms around the younger boy and pull him close. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor, burying himself into Victor’s chest and sighing as he felt Victor’s arms tighten around him. He buried his face into Yuuri’s dark hair, his chest expanding as he breathed in deeply, and Yuuri felt himself snuggle deeper into Victors warmth. 

“I’m not used to phones.” It was a pitiful excuse, but it was the only one Yuuri had. “I promise next time I go somewhere I’ll put the ringer on.” Victor hummed slightly, nose moving over the hairs on top of Yuuri’s head causing the younger man to shudder.

“Next time,” Victor breathed, his legs intertwining with Yuuri’s as they settled under the sheets. “I’ll take you out to dinner myself instead of leaving you all alone. I'm sorry.” Yuuri was startled at the apology, his hands tightening on Victor’s shirt as he shook his head. 

“You didn't do anything wrong.” Yuuri reassured, squeezing Victor. “I just wanted to do a little sightseeing while we were here, and Phichit was super nice so I wasn't by myself.” He felt Victor tense slightly and could practically feel him frowning.

“Phichit.” Victor repeated, voice strange. “And where exactly did you two meet?” Yuuri couldn't pinpoint exactly what was off with Victor’s tone, a frown of his own forming as he tried to figure it out.

“We accidentally bumped into each other outside and he offered to buy me dinner. He was super nice, I’m glad I met him.” Victor was quiet, hands tightening on Yuuri’s back, and Yuuri wondered if he had said something wrong.

“I could've bought you dinner.” The strange tone was there again and with a jolt Yuuri suddenly realized what it was. 

“You’re jealous.” He said it more for himself than for Victor, mind reeling from the realization. There was no way Victor was jealous. Victor was amazing, was Yuuri’s hero. There was no way that he could possibly be jealous of someone else. Victor didn't say anything, didn't deny Yuuri’s claim, and Yuuri’s mouth fell open. “Victor?”

“Maybe I was a little jealous.” Yuuri couldn't fathom the idea and hearing Victor say it out loud didn't help him process it. “I could’ve gotten you dinner.” His hands slid up Yuuri’s back, pressing firmly onto his shoulders as he held him tighter. “I could’ve taken you sightseeing tonight if I had known that that was something you had wanted to do.” Yuuri couldn't help the feeling of pleasure that had flooded his body at the admission, a bizarre sense of smugness filling him. Victor had been jealous of someone because they had spent the night with Yuuri and he had not. Victor was jealous because of Yuuri. The thought practically made him giddy.

“It was spur of the moment. I hadn’t planned on going out tonight.” He tried to hide the smile in his voice but he wasn't sure if he was successful. Victor didn't seem to notice, still dwelling on his missed opportunity.

“But if I hadn’t left you then I could have taken you out. I shouldn’t have left you all alone on your first night in a foreign country.” He sounded guilty, guiltier than Yuuri would’ve thought, and he rushed to make him feel better.

“No! You didn't do anything wrong, you have the right to go out and meet up with your friends! There was no guarantee that I was going to leave and even if you had known you’re not entitled to show me around. Please don't feel bad, I’m sorry for making you worry.” He had not expected the apology to slip out, but his lips were loose with panic as he tried to comfort Victor. He wanted Victor to feel better. Victor held him tightly, his hands rubbing his shoulder blades gently. 

“You’re very sweet, Yuuri.” Victor breathed and Yuuri could feel himself stop his own. “I don't know what I did to ever deserve you.” Everything seemed to come into hyper focus for Yuuri. The arms around his body, the hands rubbing on his shoulders, the breath against his hair, his own pounding heart. They were all Yuuri seemed to be able to focus on now as his own breath shuddered out of him. Had Victor really just said that? Victor? He shook his head, ears ringing as he processed the words.

“I should be saying that to you.” His voice was small as he pressed into Victor. “Without you there’s no telling where I could’ve ended up. I could be alone on the streets or back at the orphanage, I’d be lost without you.” There was a slight hitch in Victor’s breath at the words. He leaned back slightly, hand coming around to grip Yuuri’s chin and in the darkness Yuuri could see Victor staring at him. There was a silent moment where the two just stared at each other, their breaths mingling as they waited for the other to move. Yuuri’s mind was going haywire, wondering if he should be the one to make a move or if he should just wait and see what Victor would do. All he would have to do was move forward just a little bit, just a few inches and he and Victor would-

Victor suddenly chuckled, pulling Yuuri from his almost heated thoughts and making him blush. Why was he laughing now? Had Yuuri misread the situation?

“You know we should really be thanking Makkachin. If he had not led you to the rink than neither of us would have ever even met.” His fingers stroked Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri blinked at the statement, running the words through his head, and smiled fondly.

“Yeah, I guess that’s true. I’ll have to pick him up a souvenir to thank him.” Victor hummed in agreement, his hand resting on Yuuri’s cheek as silence once again settled in. Their faces were still just inches apart, Yuuri could feel Victor’s breath against his face and he was sure that Victor could feel his. He wanted something to happen, wanted Victor to make a move. 

Victor leaned forward, Yuuri’s breath hitching slightly in anticipation, but all he felt was the soft press of Victors lips against his forehead. Regardless the action still had his heart beating wildly and his skin burned where Victor had kissed him.

“Let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow’s a big day.” Yuuri was slightly disappointed at the prospect of sleep but he understood. Victor had to compete tomorrow, he needed his rest. So he nodded, choosing instead to lie against Victor and closing his eyes.

“Alright. Goodnight Victor.” Victor practically blanketed Yuuri as he settled into his spot on the bed, breathing in deeply and letting out a content sigh. 

“Goodnight Yuuri.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri wasn't sure what to do with himself at the competition so he stuck close to Yakov and watched the other skaters prepare themselves for the short program. They were waiting for the practice skate to start, all the competitors wore a tracksuit of some sort as they spoke with their coaches while some had headphones in as they practiced pieces from their routines. Victor was one of those skaters, headphones in as his arms swayed around, a distant look in his eyes. Yuuri couldn't stop himself from watching, entranced by the way Victor moved even when off the ice. He wondered if he would move like that when it was his time to compete.

The skaters were called to the ice, Victor catching Yuuri’s eye and winking, and they circled around as they warmed up. Yuuri was eager to see Victor compete, he had seen him practice his routines countless times on the ice but now he would be able to see him perform them competitively. He was sure Victor would do well, if what he had heard about Victor’s current winning streak told him anything, and he was eager to see him move to the music. 

The time ended, the announcer calling for the skaters to exit the rink, and soon the competition itself had started. 

The level of skating that proceeded had Yuuri in a state of complete and utter awe. Each movement had a purpose, not a single motion being wasted, and every time someone pulled off a jump Yuuri felt his mind reel in second hand elation. Could he really learn to do all of this? Could he compete? Yuuri wasn't so sure now and as he watched the skaters compete his insecurities only grew. There was no way he’d be ready next year.

“Yuuri!” Yuuri turned from the barrier, eyes landing on Phichit as he approached. “I’ve been looking all over for you! Pretty amazing, huh?” He looked to the ice at the skater currently performing and Yuuri nodded in agreement. They leaned against the barrier, side by side, watching and applauding when appropriate. Yuuri was waiting anxiously for Victor’s turn, eyes searching across the rink as he watched Victor prepare, and Phichit nudged his side gently. “So how are things going between you and Victor? Anything interesting happen last night?” His tone was teasing and Yuuri’s cheeks reddened at the insinuation. 

“Why would you ask?” He hated how defensive he sounded and Phichit chuckled, poking Yuuri’s side. 

“Oooh? Was that a yes? Yuuri, you little minx, I knew you had it in you!” Yuuri full on flushed as he shook his head furiously.

“N-no! It’s not like that. Phichit!” Yuuri whined when Phichit wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck, hugging the older boy as he flailed futilely. Phichit cooed, continuing to tease Yuuri relentlessly.

“Yuuuri, promise that when you guys get married you’ll invite me. I want to be your best man and/or the flower boy.” Yuuri continued to try to escape, hyper aware of the bystanders giving them odd looks.

“There are so many things wrong with that statement! Phichit, let me go people are staring!” Finally Phichit relented, releasing him with a laugh as the other boy stepped away and straightened his glasses. He could see the people around them still looking their way, and to his horror he could see some of the paparazzi snapping pictures. He groaned at the prospect of more pictures of him being posted online and Phichit gave him a light pat on the back.

“I’m sorry Yuuri, you’re just too cute!” Yuuri rolled his eyes, pouting slightly as he leant forward against the barrier. How embarrassing.

“Yuuri~” He looked back, surprised to see Victor coming around. He was smiling his usual heart shaped smile, his eyes lingering on Phichit for a second before focusing back on Yuuri. “I’m up next, you’ll watch me right?” Yuuri felt that that was a stupid question. 

“Of course I’ll watch you.” Victor beamed and engulfed Yuuri in a hug that he wasn't prepared for. The sound of camera shutters going off was instantaneous and Yuuri’s eyes widened in shock.

“Don't take your eyes off me, Yuuri.” Victor breathed in his ear and Yuuri probably could’ve just died on the spot. Victor released him, beaming still, and moved to the entrance of the rink as the voice on the intercom announced his turn. 

Yuuri could practically feel the eyes on him and when he looked to his side he could see Phichit giving him a smug look. Ignoring him, he turned to the rink and watched as Victor began his performance.

If the other skaters were good then Victor was fantastic. He moved to the music as if he were born to skate to the piece, his movements perfect as he glided across the ice. Yuuri wasn't the only one entranced, the entire audience had fallen quiet as they watched Victor perform. He jumped, pulling off what Yuuri counted as four rotations, and couldn't stop the awe-struck look that molded his face as the people around him cheered. Victor was a champion, an ice skating legend, and Yuuri could hardly believe that this man was his coach and roommate. 

With a flurry of fast paced movement Victor slowed to a stop, body positioning gracefully as he struck his final pose. The crowd erupted in applause, the stadium filling with the flashes of cameras, and Victor bowed as fans tossed flowers and plushes onto the ice. With a smile more dazzling than the camera flashes Victor exited the rink, a bundle of blue roses in his arm, and Yuuri watched completely awestruck. Victor’s performance had been beautiful. 

“Amazing as ever.” He faintly heard Phichit say and he vaguely nodded in agreement. The awestruck look refused to drop from his face as Victor walked over to them, his outfit practically sparkling under the multiple flashes still going off, but Yuuri still thought his smile was still the most dazzling thing about him. 

“Victor,” He breathed when the man finally reached him, mind slowly coming down from it’s high of having watched Victors performance. “You were amazing.” More than amazing. Stunning. Breathtaking. Astounding. The words swirled around his brain but he couldn't get them to flow out his mouth to flatter Victor. He was still too shaken. 

Victor’s smile softened, taking one of the roses from his bouquet and handing it to Yuuri. 

“Thank you, Yuuri.” Yuuri took the rose delicately in his hands, not even noticing the flurry of reporters peering over at them as they readied their mikes. The cameras were still going off wildly, capturing the scene for the media to exploit, but Yuuri couldn't bring himself to care about that now. 

“Vitya!” Yakov was waiting for Victor at the kiss and cry, staring unamused as he waited for the skater to join him. Victor gave Yuuri a little wink before going off to join his coach. Phichit elbowed Yuuri’s side as they watched Victor go.

“You know, I really think he likes you.” Yuuri let out an absent minded hum, clutching the rose close to him, and let the subject end there.

Victor, in all his legendary glory, had ended up in first place with a brand new world record. He would be advancing to the Grand Prix Final and with the scores being shown on the big screen Yuuri could practically feel the pressure to reach that kind of level sweep through him. While he knew he would never be able to reach where Victor was, he could still strive to reach the lower scores in the top ten. With Victor’s guidance he was sure he could make it; he wouldn't let Victor down.

After the competition getting back to the hotel had been a complete nightmare. Reporters and paparazzi had swarmed around Victor, each of them trying to gain his attention as they practically shouted their questions at him with microphones extended. Victor would meet them all with a smile, although Yuuri was starting to realize that it wasn't as genuine as the ones he would see in private, and Yakov would meet the reporters with his usual straightforward attitude. With their circle being condensed closer together due to the increasing amount of people they had to move through, Yuuri found himself awkwardly shuffling between the other Yuuri and Mila. They slowly made their way out of the rink, pushing through the horde in an almost painfully slow pace, and when they finally reached the cool air outside there was a collective sigh of relief. Victor had crept closer to Yuuri as they reached the outside, replacing Mila who had been uncomfortably pressed against his shoulder for a short duration, Victor’s own presence making him feel more at peace. 

The night had calmed down after that, security had checked the reporters at the door of their hotel so getting to their rooms had been blessed with much needed quiet. Victor had went in for an immediate shower, stretching his self-proclaimed sore muscles and disappearing with a flurry of movement into the bathroom, leaving Yuuri alone to unwind.

Starting to become the norm for him he had pulled out his phone, belly flopping onto his bed, glasses glinting from the brightness of the screen as he began to scroll through the news feed. As expected the results had been posted and the internet had practically exploded, Victor’s face having been plastered everywhere; and to Yuuri’s immense displeasure so was his. While Victor had taken over the media there were still traces of Yuuri being posted online and unable to stop his curiosity he clicked on one of the articles. 

Mystery Man Dating Skating Legend Victor Nikiforov?

A picture of Victor giving Yuuri a rose sat underneath the title and Yuuri groaned. Of course they would jump to conclusions. Skipping the article completely he began looking through the comments.

>>I knew it!!!! Yay for gay mystery guy!!!!! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

>>Whaaaattt?!?!!?!? Victor nooooooo

>>What’s his name? I need more information!!!

>>Does anyone kno the name? Is this legit????? 

>>viktor nooooo, baby you can do better 

>>i need a name right now

>>fake

>> give me a name dammit!

>>i ship it

>>viktors not even gay, it’s probably just a fan

>>I saw one article saying his name is Yuuri. Either the reporter is confused or he’s copying the russian Yuri, either way he needs to go jump off the nearest cliff.

They weren’t that bad, mostly curious, and Yuuri moved on to the next article. He continued to scroll through the comments until Victor had exited the bathroom, a wave of steam flowing out behind him. They had an early night, Victor having been completely exhausted after unwinding under the hot spray of water, and Yuuri had decided to call it a night in order to not disturb Victor. He still had his free skate tomorrow and he didn't want to cost Victor any rest he may need.

\-------

As expected Victor conquered the free skate with extreme ease and with no surprise to anyone he would be moving on to the Grand Prix Final the following month. His free skate had been just as breathtaking as his short program and just like before Yuuri found himself falling into a daze as he watched his coach perform. 

They had been loitering around the front lobby, Yakov having to check and reaffirm the times for the female skate, and Yuuri found himself standing idly by as Victor was congratulated by fellow skaters. He recognized one of them, Christophe, smirking as he talked to Victor who in turn was smirking right back. He watched them talk, wishing he could understand what they were saying, when a reporter had snuck up on him. The woman smiled as she tapped his shoulder, causing Yuuri to jump slightly as looked at her with wide eyes. She held up a notepad, pen poised and ready to write, and asked Yuuri a question in english. Yuuri gulped, anxiety beginning to flare up, and resisted the urge to run.

“Sorry, I don't speak english.” Her smile dimmed a bit, thrown by the different language, and said something else to which Yuuri didn't understand. He frowned, not sure what to do. He didn't want to be rude, but he couldn't exactly communicate with the woman. She said something else, her voice sounding like she was trying to push something, and Yuuri wished she would just go away. He wondered what he should do, if he should just say sorry and walk away, but he could only imagine the headlines if he snubbed a reporter. His heart beat a little harder, his palms beginning to sweat as he began to panic. The woman was looking at him expectantly, she was beginning to frown now, and Yuuri couldn't help but curse himself for not knowing how to speak english. He’d have to pick up a russian to english dictionary as soon as possible. A voice said something beside them, quick and sharp, and they both jumped as they turned to look at Yuri Plisetsky. Pale green eyes narrowed, face set in a scowl, and he said something that Yuuri could only imagine was rude from the way the woman flushed and hurried away. The watched her go, the blonde making an unpleasant sound as she disappeared.

“Fucking vultures, all of them.” Yuuri turned to look at him, expression grateful.

“Thanks for that.” The blonde snorted, averting his gaze to avoid meeting his eye, and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Well someone had to do something, that was starting to get pitiful.” Yuuri blushed slightly, but nodded in agreement. It was pretty pitiful. 

Thankfully Yuuri didn't get approached again and he had a sneaking suspicion that it was due to the other Yuri’s glare as he stuck next to his side. 

Yuuri was glad when they had finally made it back home to Russia. It’s not that he didn't enjoy China, it had been a nice city and he had made a new friend, but the inevitable trickle of homesickness had started to build and he had been ready to return back to their apartment in St. Petersburg. He was also ready to get back to training. Going to the competition had been a wake up call, and if he wanted to approach the level of the other skaters, of Victor, than he would have to take it up a notch. More time at the rink, more time with Lilia, and he would start learning how to speak english. He had picked up a dictionary at the airport in moscow, telling Victor that he would like to learn the language, and Victor’s eyes had practically sparkled with the thought of tutoring Yuuri in a subject that wasn't skating. Yuuri had been unsure, but Victor had persisted saying that he’d have Yuuri speaking the language in no time. 

Makkachin had been a sight for sore eyes, the poodle practically bulldozing into them when they picked him up from the kennel, his tail wagging wildly as they walked him home. The apartment itself had Yuuri sagging in relief, allowing himself to fall onto the couch with a tired groan. He hadn’t slept that much on the flight or the train back over, having been adamant about his claim of learning english, but now he was beyond exhausted and ready for a good night's sleep. Makkachin hopped onto the couch, lying himself across Yuuri’s back and letting himself become dead weight. Yuuri paid him no mind, Makkachin being a warm and comfortable weight on his back, and he heard Victor chuckle.

“I think Makkachin missed you.” He chuckled as he bent over the couch, lightly scratching the poodle behind his ear, and Yuuri hummed in acknowledgement. He fell asleep after that, his body succumbing to the pull of sleep, and had managed to sleep late into the day. 

Training had picked up with vigor, a fire burning in Yuuri that had him trying more jumps and skating more hours. He wanted to get better, he wanted to make Victor proud, and to do that he needed to train. The others seemed to notice his new determination, casting him amused if not impressed looks as he glided around the ice. Some of them would even join him, even though they had finished their training for the day, and would give him pointers on how to land his jumps and how to get better height. Yakov even gave him pointers once, catching him as he was leaving the locker room and telling him that if he wanted to move on to more intense moves than he would have to learn how to distribute his weight properly so as not to throw off his balance. Lilia helped him with that, increasing the difficulty of his dance and teaching him some new balance techniques. It was hard work, the rigorous schedule leaving him completely exhausted at the end of the day, but he made sure to still make time for his english study. He rarely had any free time, and when the occasion did pop up when he did have spare time Victor would pounce on him like a cougar in wait. 

Today was no different. With a holiday upon them the rink had been closed due to multiple complaints from the resident skaters and with only ballet practice in the morning and a quick english review at noon Yuuri found himself with nothing to do in the afternoon. He had been lounging on the couch when Victor emerged from his room, his face split in a huge smile, his eyes lit up.

“Yuuri~” He practically sang as he approached and Yuuri craned his neck over the arm of the couch to look at the bubbly man. Victor leaned over him, his smile not shrinking for a second. “Let’s go out for dinner tonight.” Yuuri shrugged, indifferent.

“Ok.”

\-------------------------------------

They had ended up going to a bar that had been crowded and buzzing with a large crowd of people who were out for the holiday. The bar itself was jammed up with hungry patrons, talking loud and swaying their drinks as they conversated with the people around them. It had taken a while for him and Victor to be seated, having been squeezed in in a table near the kitchen. The atmosphere was lively as people bustled in and out, the sounds of fireworks already going off from the outside. Victor seemed to be feeling the mood, immediately buying a round of beer for the two of them despite Yuuri saying he’d be fine with just a water. He had never had alcohol before, having never had access to it before and never having any money to buy some, and he wasn't sure what to make of the beer. He sipped it slowly, letting the bitter liquid cover his tongue, scrunching his nose in distaste. Victor didn't seem to have a problem though, downing more than half the beer in just a few gulps as if it were nothing. He slid his over to Victor, telling him to go ahead and have his, which lead to Victor claiming that he’d buy Yuuri another drink.

“That’s really not necessary.” he stated, but Victor brushed him off with a wave of the hand.

“Don't be silly, it’s a holiday! We’ll find you a drink you’ll like.” Waving the waiter down he asked for not one, but multiple drinks that had Yuuri’s eyes bugging. “And we’ll also get a loaded fry platter, please.”

“Victor!” Yuuri hissed as the waiter left them again. “Why did you order all of that? There’s no way I’m going to be able to drink that much!” Victor finished off his beer and then grabbed Yuuri’s abandoned one. 

“You don't have to drink them all, just taste them and figure out what you like. I got mostly sweet ones so you should be able to find one.” He took a sip of his second beer and Yuuri groaned. Sometimes the way Victor just threw money away gave Yuuri anxiety.

“I hope you’re right.” He wasn't to sure himself and when the waiter brought the serving platter of drinks Yuuri eyed them warily. “I don't know about this, Victor.” Victor leaned over the drinks, eyeing them thoughtfully before picking one up and handing it to Yuuri. The drink was in a tall glass, murky orange liquid filled to the brim and seemed to be garnished with kumquats. Yuuri took it from Victor, eyeing it warily. Victor gave Yuuri an encouraging look and with a defeated sigh he took a sip. He swished it briefly, expecting the same bitter taste as the beer, and let out a pleased sound. It was sweet like Victor had promised, and although Yuuri could taste the slight burn of alcohol it was mostly hidden by the sweet fruitiness of the kumquats. He took another sip, nodding his head in approval. “Ok, this is good.” Victor beamed, picking up another glass and handing it to Yuuri.

“Here! Try this one too!” 

The night seemed to pick up after that, Yuuri and Victor both taking in their fair share of cocktails, and the two chatted as they shared their food. Yuuri found himself talking animatedly, the alcohol having loosened his lips, and he readily shared tales from his childhood with Victor.

“There was one kid who told Nan that he was going to run away. He got five steps outside, sank through four feet of snow, and cried until one of the volunteers went to dig him out.” Victor, who’s cheeks were rosy from drinking, snorted in laughter.

“What a brat.” Yuuri was giggling too, nodding his head in agreement. 

“The orphanage was full of them. Another kid thought that if he filled his pillowcase with snow that it would make for the perfect cushion. I guess he didn't consider that the snow would melt inside.” Victor laughed as Yuuri chuckled, both of them leaning against each other as their bodies shook.

“I remember when Georgi was younger he had wanted to try putting on makeup to go with his outfit for a routine, but he had no idea what he was doing and had just put on a bunch of product he had gotten from a convenience store. He looked like a clown!” Yuuri laughed, hunching over as he clutched his stomach, eye’s brimming with tears. He could hear Victor laughing beside him, his arm around Yuuri’s back as he leaned against him laughing. He’s seen how Georgi puts on makeup now, dark colors smeared onto his face, and he could only imagine how a Georgi with no experience would look like. 

They continued drinking into the night, the alcohol having warmed Yuuri’s insides and making his head foggy, and he was suddenly tired of sitting around. 

“Victttooooorrrr.” Yuuri whined, hands wrapping around Victor’s hand and tugging on it as he stood from his seat, swaying. “Le’s gooo, I wanna move aroun’.” He slurred, tugging at Victor’s hand again. Victor chuckled, placing a fair amount of bills on the table without so much of a second glance and unstably stood from his seat. The alcohol had them both swaying as they stumbled down the street, each of them hanging onto the other for support. 

\---------

When Yuuri had woken up the next morning he had had the worst headache in the history of headaches. His head was pounding painfully, his temples throbbing as he woke up. He groaned, burying his face into his pillow and groaned again when his stomach churned. Oh God, why? Why did he drink so much? He felt miserable and he wasn't even fully awake yet. He didn't remember anything after leaving the restaurant and when he tried it just made his head pound harder from the effort. He was never going to drink again if this was what it felt the next day.

He felt movement next to him, a weight he had not realized that was around his waist tightening, and with sudden clarity he realized that he wasn't in bed alone. Victor was pressed into his side, long platinum bangs covering his face, snoring softly. Victor must’ve cuddled up at some point during the night and while this wasn't the first time something like that has happened it didn't mean Yuuri didn't blush any less. Yuuri turned his face out of the pillow, squinting as the morning light caused his eyes to ache along with his head, and twisted his body around. He looked at Victor, the gears in his head slowly working through the fog of his hangover, and with a sudden jolt he noticed the lack of clothing. He bolted up, ignoring the harsh pounding in his head and the sharp turn in stomach, and flung the blanket off his body.

He had his boxers on, much to his relief, and with a tentative peek he saw that Victor still had his on as well. He sighed at the reassuring sight, but couldn't stop the small bubbling of disappointment. Shaking his head he rolled out of bed, the intense need to use the bathroom rearing its ugly head, and left the room as quietly as possible. On the way he couldn't help notice the scattering of clothing around the apartment and with a blush he wished he could remember what had happened. 

Using the restroom Yuuri moved to the sink, intent on washing his face, and let out a small ‘eep’ at the sight his body. Small dark bruises dotted the sides of his neck and collarbones, dark red and purple spots that only seemed to be darkening. He leaned forward, squinting as he observed himself in the mirror, and gingerly fingered the marks. There was no way they were what he thought they were. It was impossible. Flushing madly he quickly grabbed his clothes and started pulling them on, flushing even darker when he looked back in the mirror and saw that collar of his shirt did nothing to cover the telltale marks. Moving out of the bathroom he started searching wildly for something, anything, to cover his neck. Eventually he found a dark blue scarf in the hall closet he hastily wrapped the fabric around his neck and sighed in relief.

 

He started picking up their scattered clothing, his neck and cheeks burning at the range the clothing had been tossed away, even finding his glasses discarded a few feet away from the television. He picked up everything, ignoring the curious gaze of Makkachin as he watched from the couch, and moved everything into the washing machine intent on getting rid of all evidence that anything at all had happened last night. He didn't want to think about what probably happened; about Victor pressing up against him, Victor taking him into the bedroom, Victor pressing his lips against Yuuri’s- Shaking his head wildly he moved to the kitchen. He needed coffee. Coffee and aspirin.

It was nearly noon much to Yuuri’s dread, and after popping a few pills and downing his first mug of coffee he realized he would have to text Lilia and apologize for for his unintentional absence. Finding his phone lodged into the couch cushions, again he did NOT want to think about how that happened, he plugged in the apparently dead phone and waited for it to regain some life. Halfway through is second mug of coffee the screen lit up and with complete ignorance he looked at his screen. 

A flood of texts had immediately popped up, a few from different people and some just a string from the same person. Yuuri stared at his phone, mind reeling, and with a sudden feeling of dread he swiped through them. Turning scarlet he realized that not only had he been getting intimate with Victor in his drunken haze, but he had also been drunk texting his friends. He could see a string of text from the other Yuuri, starting out annoyed to full on pissed as Yuuri badgered him with incoherent texts ranging from sentences like ‘you a soft kitten’ to incomprehensible sentences like ‘yuri I wn b ehre sexxii’. Yuuri closed his eyes, pressing his phone against his forehead as he cursed himself before he looked through the other messages. A majority of them seemed to be from Phichit, the poor boy not having been left out of Yuuri’s drunken texting spree, but unlike the russian Yuuri Phichit seemed to be enjoying it.

>Phichhh what yu doin?

>>Yuuri! Lol what’s with the spelling? Nm

>ive been drinkin with Victerr, the drinks were soooooooo good :D”’’ 

>>omg  
>>are you drunk?? Is Victor drunk too??? Yuuri I need details.

>shhhhhh  
>Youre drunk  
>Victors sexy

>> (◕▿◕✿)  
>>oh? Victor’s sexy huh?

>sooooooooo sex imma git prenat

>>Yuuri i love you  
>>can I be the godfather?

>Victoers the father 

>>That he is, that he is. I fully support your relationship.

>tanx  
>imma kiss him

>>Like now?????  
>>Yuuri? You still there?  
>>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

More embarrassed than he’s ever felt in his entire life he shot Phichit a text.

>I’m so sorry! Please ignore all of those texts i was so drunk!

It took less than five minutes for Phichit to respond and as Yuuri had feared he didn't seem ready to let the subject drop.

>>Give me the details!!!! How was last night? Did anything happen?!?!? Is Victor a god in bed like he is on the ice? Yuuurrrriiii I’m so happy for you!!!!! (ʘ‿ʘ)ノ✿

>Phichit! No! We didn't sleep together!

>>（；＿；）  
>>But you guys totally made out right?

Yuuri didn't respond, unable to type anything in his embarrassment, and Phichit took that as answer enough.

>>!!!!!!  
>>I'm so happy for you!!!  
>>When’s the wedding?

“Who are you texting?” Yuuri nearly jumped out of skin at the groggy voice, turning to see a tired looking Victor standing in the entrance of the hallway, sleepily rubbing one of his eyes. He was still in his boxers and Yuuri’s eyes widened when he saw that Victor also had a few dark spots dotting the upper part of his neck. There wasn't as much as Yuuri had, but the sight still made him choke as his skin flushed to the point where he probably looked like a tomato. Victor looked at him, eyebrow quirking. “Yuuri?” Body still burning he averted his gaze and jerked his head towards the coffee machine, suddenly desperate to divert Victor’s attention.

“I made coffee if you want some.” He could practically feel Victor staring at him and prayed he would just move on. After a few seconds he did, his bare feet padding softly on hardwood floor, and Yuuri kept his gaze down. What now? Did Victor remember last night? He played with his phone idly as Victor made his coffee, suddenly remembering his original reason for grabbing his phone and shooting a quick text to Lilia, apologizing profusely. Like Phichit she was quick to respond, telling him that Victor had called the night before and not to make it a habit. He stared, struggling to remember if Victor had told him about that, and sighed when he noticed another text from Phichit.

>>I need details, Yuuri. 

>I can't talk right now, Victor just got up.

>>୧☉□☉୨  
>>Get it!

>NO

Locking the phone he placed it on the counter and looked up to see Victor staring at him curiously. The hickeys on Victor’s neck were more clear at the angle he was facing Yuuri and Yuuri found that despite his mortification he couldn't take his eyes off the marks. He’d put them there. Yuuri had given Victor hickeys and vice versa. Victor frowned, walking over to Yuuri. 

“Do you have a fever? Your face is all red.” A cold hand slipped around the nape of Yuuri’s neck and suddenly Victor had his forehead pressed against his. “You do feel a bit warm.” Yuuri let out an undignified squeak and scurried backwards away from Victor. Victor frowned, face surprised. “What’s wrong, why’d you run away?” Heart pounding wildly Yuuri gulped.

“Um, sorry I got a leg cramp.” It was a poor excuse, one that Yuuri had panicked to come up with in his state of complete and utter distress, but Victor seemed to accept it. He straightened up, yawn escaping his mouth, and walked back into the kitchen to dig through the fridge. 

“We don't have to be at the rink until three, we can eat something before we go. I’ve got some borscht from a few days ago that I think is still good.” He pulled out a container, eyes narrowing as he continued to peer into the fridge. “We’re running low on eggs, we’ll have to stop at the store on the way home.” Yuuri watched him, waiting to see if he was going to mention anything about last night, but Victor didn't seem to remember anything either. He’d probably realize it when he noticed the marks on his neck and although Yuuri intended on hiding his for as long as he could he new it was only a matter of time before his got noticed too. 

And despite his efforts that had happened a lot sooner than he would’ve liked. 

When he and Victor had entered the rink that afternoon all eyes had immediately gone to them. Yuuri noticed the smirks and to his horror he even got a few winks. The blonde Yuuri shot him a glare, scowl clear and present on his face, and Mila stopped on the ice in order to peer over at them. Yuuri avoided making eye contact, heart pounding wildly as he wondered if everyone knew what had happened. Surely he hadn't texted everyone? 

Victor seemed undisturbed by the looks, either not noticing them or just not caring, and smiled as he greeted them. Mila skated over as they approached the barrier, grinning as she eyed the two.

“I heard you two had fun last night.” She wiggled her eyebrows and Yuuri blushed. Victor shrugged, leaning against the barrier as he removed his skate guards.

“Yuuri and I went out to a bar to celebrate. The drinks were delicious.” He was smiling, handing his guards to Yuuri who took them shakily. Did Victor not know? He eyed him warily as he moved to the opening, stepping onto the ice with natural grace. Unfortunately Mila was watching him too and gasped when he turned his head. 

“Oh my god!” She practically bounced in place as she pointed at Victor’s neck. “Victor! Is that what I think it is?” Yuuri looked, eyes widening in horror as Victor brought his hand up to touch the mark. Victor’s head tilted slightly, confused, before smirking and placing his hands on his hips.

“It’s a hickey.” Mila squealed and Yuuri blanched. “Yuuri’s got some too.” Mila whipped around to face Yuuri, eyeing the scarf around his neck and moving over to him as he shook his head wildly.

“Yuuri! Take off your scarf, I wanna see!” She reached for the scarf and Yuuri hurriedly took a step back. 

“What? No!” He gripped his scarf defensively and Mila pouted as she hung over the barrier. Victor was still smirking and Yuuri could see the amusement settling in his blue eyes. Hands tightening in his scarf, Yuuri’s mind was racing as he tried to figure everything out. What did this mean? Does Victor remember last night? Did he regret it? Did he care? Should they talk about it? Yuuri didn't want to, in fact all he wanted to do was find the nearest rock to crawl under and wait for this whole thing to blow over. 

“How mean.” Mila whined, looking dejected as she propped her chin up on her hand. She looked at Victor, eyeing him curiously. “So you two had a lot of fun then I take it?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Victor smiled without shame.

“Hey!” They turned to see the blonde Yuuri skating over, glowering at each and every one of them. “What are you losers standing around for?” Mila pushed away from the barrier, wrapping her arms around the younger boy and leaning on him heavily. 

“Yuuri! Did your hear? Victor and the other Yuuri went out yesterday without us!” The blonde frowned in annoyance, suddenly pointing at Yuuri with clear disdain. 

“How could I not know with this pigs constant texting? He blew up my phone with his stupid ramblings.” Oh God no. Yuuri buried his face into his scarf, groaning audibly as the tips of his ears burned. Mila gasped, looking between the two.

“I didn't get a single text! Yuuri how could you!”

“What?” The blonde sounded annoyed and Mila rolled her eyes. 

“Not you, the other Yuuri! I thought we were friends.” He should’ve stayed in bed today, he didn't want to be here right now. Or tomorrow. In fact it would probably be best if he just disappeared for the rest of the week.

“Yuuri was texting you? I want to see!” Victor sounded downright delighted as he moved closer to the the pair, eyes sparkling in curiosity. Yuuri finally surfaced from the scarf, eyes wide with horror. While he had not been as clear about his attraction to Victor in his text to Yuri as he was to Phichit he had still written some rather shameful texts.

“No! Can we all just forget that I texted anybody?” He pleaded, but Mila and Victor seemed determined. The leaned into the blonde Yuri who in turn shouted at them to fuck off. He freed himself from their grasps, sending a rather rude gesture their way, and quickly escaped across the ice. Thankfully the other two followed, pouting and calling out to the younger boy. 

Yuuri watched as they skated away before turning tail, abandoning Victor’s skate guards as he retreated back into the locker room. 

Victor knew. He knew. He didn't say anything in the morning though, in fact he had not even seemed to care that anything had happened at all. Bee-lining past the lockers and into the bathroom, he ducked into a stall and locked himself in as his eyes began to burn. Why did he have to care so much? Why was his chest hurting? It’s not like he and Victor had ever been anything more than coach and student. It’s not like he expected anything more. He should be relieved that Victor didn't seem to care about last night. It wasn't a big deal. He was overreacting. 

Tears poured down his cheeks despite his attempt to keep them at bay and he buried his face into his scarf to muffle his choked sobs. Folding in on himself he crouched on the floor, shoulders shaking as he was overwhelmed with emotion. This is fine, Yuuri thought unable to stop the onslaught of tears. He had wanted this, had wanted Victor not bring up the previous night. However the fact that not only had Victor remembered the previous night, but had essentially treated it as if nothing at all had happened had Yuuri thinking that maybe he wasn't as important as he thought he was. Maybe he had over thought their entire relationship from the get go. Maybe he should have known better.

The sound of the bathroom door opening went unnoticed by Yuuri as he cried, to busy wallowing in his own self pity to hear the approaching footsteps. The stall door shook violently as it was kicked from the other side, nearly busting open from the force. Yuuri looked up, glasses askewed and smudged from being pushed against his face, inhaling sharply as he eyed the guarded skates under the door. 

“Hey fatso, you’re not crying in there are you?” Yuuri blinked,sniffing loudly as his nose began to run. He still had tears pouring out of his eyes, but with the sudden surprise his sobs had died down. The other Yuri made a ‘tch’ sound and gave the stall door another solid kick. “Well?” Yuuri sniffed again, wiping his face with his scarf and letting out a muffled no. Yuuri knew he sounded bad, there was a slight wobble in his voice that made it painfully obvious that he was indeed crying in a bathroom by himself, and there was an awkward moment of silence as the two stood there. The blonde muttered something under his breath that Yuuri didn't quite catch and stomped out of the bathroom in an angry huff. Letting out a shaky breath he wiped his face again as he tried to pull himself together. Yuri must think he’s pathetic.

The sound of the door opening sounded again and Yuuri wondered if the blonde had returned to tell him off. 

“Yuuri?” Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat at the sound of Victor’s voice, wishing anything that he would just move on and leave. Yuuri was pathetic enough as it is, he didn't need Victor to see him like this again. Golden skates came into view under the door and Victor knocked softly on the door. “Is everything alright? Yuri said that you were upset.” He sounded worried, more worried than Yuuri would’ve expected, and the familiar sting returned to his eyes. Don't. Yuuri thought, burying his face again into his scarf as his body betrayed him. Don't ask if you don't really care.

“I’m fine.” He hated how thick his voice sounded and just like with Yuuri he knew the other didn't believe him. The lock on the door clanged as Victor lightly pushed on the door. 

“Can you open the door? I want to see you.” Why? Yuuri thought, face still deep in his scarf. Why couldn't Victor just leave Yuuri alone so that he could cry in peace? He breathed heavily into the fabric against his face, the cloth slowly becoming damp from his tears. 

“I’ll be out soon, you can go back to practice.” Just please leave. Victor was quiet for a second and for a brief moment he thought that Victor was going to leave. He waited to hear Victor’s retreating footsteps, ready to go back to his lonely weeping, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the soft brush of fingertips graze against his arm. He looked up from his scarf, eyes widening in surprise. 

It was a sight to behold. Victor, four time gold medalist and living legend, was lying on his back on a bathroom floor with the most troubled expression Yuuri had ever seen. His hand was stretched towards Yuuri, touching him lightly as they stared at each other. He moved his hand up, finger swiping against his cheek catching a few stray tears and frowned. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He sounded so worried and Yuuri’s heart clenched painfully. Shaking his head he let out a strangled laugh.

“You’re lying on a bathroom floor.” He stated, his voice thick with emotion. “That’s so gross.” Victor lifted his head, peering at the floor around him, and shrugged as he let his head fall back against the floor.

“You wouldn't open the door.” He replied simply, blue eyes piercing as he looked at Yuuri’s face. “I’d be happy to get off the floor and join you if that’s alright.” Yuuri turned his face away and Victor reached for him again, his touch comforting despite the reason Yuuri was in there. “Yuuri?” His voice was gentle as he said Yuuri’s name, his eyes pleading in a way that reminded him of Makkachin. Sighing in defeat he reached for the lock, sliding it open and letting the door swing open. 

Victor sat up as soon as the door swung over him and immediately scooted over the floor towards Yuuri, pulling him against his chest. Yuuri didn't want to relax in Victor’s hold, didn't want to build back up any false hope, but Victor was still a comforting warmth to Yuuri that he couldn't resist. He sagged into Victor, practically sitting in his lap as his arms wrapped around him. He wasn't crying anymore, thankfully, but his throat still felt thick in the aftermath and his eyes still burned from the tears. They sat there for a couple minutes, just basking in the silence as they clutched onto each other, and Yuuri wondered how long Victor was going to just sit there. He was supposed to practicing now, not stuck in a bathroom as Yuuri worked through his emotions. Yakov would probably talk both their ears off if he found out.

“You should get back to practice.” Yuuri muttered against the fabric of Victors shirt. Victor hummed lightly, his fingers lightly drumming against Yuuri’s back.

“This is more important.” Yuuri’s breath caught and he squeezed his eyes shut. He doesn't mean it. He doesn't care. He took a deep breath, releasing it shakily.

“I wish you wouldn't say things like that.” The words had slipped out before he could rethink them and now they were out there. The fingers paused in their rhythmic drumming. 

“Things like what?” He sounded genuinely confused and Yuuri struggled to find the words and to force them out.

“Comforting things.” Yuuri whispered. “Stuff that makes it sound like you care.” There was an unpleasant pause as the words sank around them and Yuuri wished he were back in bed where he could deal with this alone. He didn't like it when his insecurities were just laid out for everyone to see, but Victor always seemed to drag them out of him. 

“But I do care.” Victor responded, one of his hands coming up to cup the back of Yuuri’s head and gently massage his scalp. The motion sent goosebumps flying across his skin and Yuuri closed his eyes at the gesture. “It makes me sad when I see you get upset, I can't help that.” He could feel Victor’s breath against the top of his head and Yuuri couldn't retain the shudder that coursed through his body at the words. “Why would you think otherwise?” Yuuri kept his eyes closed, just breathing in and out slowly in an attempt to keep his nerves under control, finding that despite it was because he was opening up to Victor it was his presence that was calming him. 

“Do you remember last night?” He asked quietly. He felt Victor’s chin graze the top of his head as he tilted his. 

“You mean after the bar?” Yuuri nodded against his shoulder. “Yes, I don't think I’ll ever be able to forget it honestly.” Yuuri flushed at the comment, his hands gripping Victor tightly causing his knuckles to turn white. 

“Did it mean anything to you?” He could practically feel Victor’s frown against his head, the older man confused by the question.

“Of course it did.” Victor responded, the hand in Yuuri’s hair pausing in its movement. “I’ve liked you for a long time now, last night was a dream come true.” Yuuri froze, eyes snapping open and whipping his head up nearly clipping Victor’s chin from the sudden movement, looking up into Victor’s now startled eyes.

“What?” He must have misheard, because there was no way Victor liked him. Victor, perfect, skating god, beautiful Victor; liked a nobody like Yuuri? That just didn't make any sense. “You liked me?”

“Like Yuuri, present tense.” His face softened with a smile, the hand falling from Yuuri’s head to his neck. “You look surprised.” Yuuri blinked, sniffing slightly as his nose was still stuffed from crying.

“Well you’re you.” Yuuri stated, mind still reeling. “And I’m me.” 

“So?”

“I just don't understand.” The hand pulled at his scarf, gently tugging the fabric down slightly. 

“What’s not to get?” He touched Yuuri’s neck, his fingertips grazing Yuuri’s slowly burning skin. “You’re cute, kind, incredibly sexy.” Yuuri choked, flushing wildly. “Not to mention Makkachin simply adores you.” Yuuri’s mouth had gone dry, rapid thoughts flying through his head. This was all too much for him to process. Victor’s thumb stroked the curve of Yuuri’s neck, meeting Yuuri’s shocked gaze steadily. “Is that why you were crying? You thought I was just playing around?” He sounded kind of hurt and Yuuri bit onto his lower lip and averted his eyes.

“I thought that you,” He struggled to find the right phrasing. “I guess I thought that you were just messing around.” No, that didn't sound right. The words felt sour on his tongue and he was quick to continue on when Victor’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “You just seemed so nonchalant this morning. You never mentioned last night and so I just assumed you had forgotten like I did, but out in the rink you told Mila and so I just thought…” The words faded on his tongue, an embarrassed flushed painting his cheeks. Victor stared at him.

“Yuuri, you know you didn't mention last night either right?” Yuuri startled at the comment, looking up once again to meet Victor’s gaze. There was a slight amusement curling the sides of Victor’s mouth as he squeezed the nape of Yuuri’s neck fondly. 

“Well that’s because- I just- well-,” He was flushing wildly now, his crying scene completely leaving his mind as he spluttered helplessly. Victor grinned, his fingers sliding up and down Yuuri’s neck.

“We can talk about it if you want.” His voice had an almost sultry tone to it, leaning in slightly towards Yuuri. “You were a sight to behold.” Yuuri swallowed, his eye’s glueing to Victor’s lips.

“I was?” He muttered awkwardly. He could feel Victor’s breath against his face, the space between them having decreased alarmingly. The fingers on his neck moved back up, tapping lightly at his skin as they glided.

“Oh yes.” He prodded gently at a spot on his neck and Yuuri shivered. “You were so forward when we got into the apartment building.” His hand left Yuuri’s neck suddenly, bringing it up to tap the side of his neck where his own mark sat. “You gave me these before we could even get into the apartment.” Yuuri couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way he could’ve been the one to start it. He was to shy, that was just impossible. 

“Um.” Yuuri stammered as Victor leaned forward, his breath tickling the skin of his neck causing him to shiver.

“I left some marks of my own of course.” Yuuri whimpered when Victor’s lips pressed into the curve of his neck, Victors hands moving to his back in favor of holding him in place. “You were so pliant and willing.” His lips moved up to his ear, whispering seductively. “I had always wanted to ravage you, to be intimate with you.” His nose brushed Yuuri’s as he moved to face him, their mouths just a breath away. All Yuuri would have to do was tilt his chin up and he and Victor would be kissing. His heart was hammering wildly in his chest as anticipation built in his body. He wanted to, God did he want to. “Yuuri.” Victor breathed, hands pressing into his lower back. His voice quiet, vulnerable, desperate. Everything that Yuuri himself felt welling up inside him and it was all he needed to close the gap between them.

Victor’s lips were soft as he pressed against them, his hands sliding up Victor’s chest in favor of gripping the collar of his shirt, and he whined slightly when Victor kissed him back. Kissing Victor made him feel light, his blood humming as it burned through his veins, his body riding a high that it had been waiting for for seemingly forever. He wished he could remember the previous night; wished that he could remember kissing Victor for the first time. If kissing him now felt like this then he could only imagine how it had felt to have Victor kissing him like this late into the night...

Yuuri moved away as the searing need for oxygen burned his lungs, breathing heavily as he looked at Victor with glazed eyes. He wanted to kiss Victor again, to press himself against him and let himself mold into him, and from the look Victor was giving him he wanted the same. Victor leaned forward, eyes hungry, and Yuuri let his eyes fall shut in anticipation.

“What the hell is taking so lon- OH MY GOD!” The two pulled away to see that the other Yuri had entered the bathroom once again, face flushed as he covered his eyes with his hands. “What the fuck are you two doing? You’re on a BATHROOM FLOOR you sickos!” Turning on his heel he stomped out of the bathroom still screaming. “Get back to practice perverts! You’re wasting everyone’s time.” The door slammed shut with a resounding bang and Yuuri groaned as Victor chuckled. His eyes were shining as he looked at Yuuri, bringing his hand up to softly stroke his cheek. 

“We should probably head back outside.” Yuuri didn't want to, surprisingly content with staying on the restroom floor with Victor, but nodded in agreement. Leaning forward to press one more quick kiss against Yuuri’s lips, he urged Yuuri gently off of his lap and stood while holding onto Yuuri’s hands. 

Leaving the bathroom hand in hand Yuuri felt as if he were as light as air, happier than he had been in a long time. 

\-------------------------------

 

As it turned out his life had not really changed after getting together with Victor. They still ate together, trained together, shared the same bed. The only thing that really changed was that Victor seemed to be even more handsy now then from how he had been before. He would hold Yuuri’s hand whenever they walked anywhere together and he always seemed to come up behind the younger man to embrace him from behind whenever he wasn't expecting it. Yuuri didn't mind, still reveling in the fact that Victor liked him, and found himself reciprocating the affection. 

Victor was a doting boyfriend and Yuuri loved him for it.

When the time came when they had to fly out to barcelona for the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri found himself in one of those rare instances where he was all by himself. Victor was at the rink for some last minute practice, Yakov insisting that the man do so before the flight the next day, and despite the pout Victor had sent him he had to stay behind to finish up some last minute packing. Makkachin sat with him on the bed as he folded clothes, sorting out what he was going to bring and putting them away accordingly. It was late december, winter was in full swing and while Spain didn't get as cold as Russia the atmosphere would still be freezing, so he packed away all of his long sleeved shirts and jackets. Victor had packed away a few bathing suits, claiming that the hotel they were staying at had a pool on the roof and had even tried to convince Yuuri to do the same. Finding the whole idea of going into a pool in the dead of winter completely insane he had declined, earning a sulky look from Victor but he didn't budge. He didn't plan on catching a cold and he certainly didn't intend to get sick in another country away from the comfort of his own home. 

A knock sounded at the door in the entryway. Makkachin’s ears perking up instantly as his tail began to wag, head tilting as he looked towards sound. Yuuri frowned, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he twisted around to look at the clock Victor kept on the bedside table. It wasn’t too late, reaching just past half past eight, but it was still unusual for this time of night to receive any visitors. Pulling himself out of bed he walked towards the door, pausing to peek through the peephole before opening it. 

“Mila?” Mila was standing there, still wearing her workout clothes, hands gripping her shoulder bag as she gave him a small smile.

“Hey Yuuri. Do you have a minute?” Yuuri blinked, stepping back slightly and holding the door open. 

“Um, sure? Come on in.” Mila remained where she was, glancing awkwardly down the hall, her stance uncomfortable. 

“Uh, actually can we talk outside?” Mila was shifting where she stood, looking between Yuuri, the hall, and her feet back and forth. Yuuri had never seen the girl so uncomfortable and he frowned as he took a step towards her, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

“Is everything alright? You seem nervous.” She straightened slightly, taking a half step to the side and jerking her head slightly. 

“I’m fine. Come on, let’s go for a walk.” Yuuri frowned, looking the teen over uneasily before slipping back into the apartment in order to pull on his shoes and coat. 

Mila was practically bouncing in place as he locked the door behind him, presumably letting out what Yuuri could only think of as nervous energy, and the two walked down the hall towards the elevator in silence. Yuuri eyed Mila as they walked, catching her as she occasionally glanced at him and then her watch before looking back up in front of her. Suspicion crept up Yuuri’s spine and as much as he trusted Mila he was still wary as to what she was leading him too. 

They were halfway down the street when Mila suddenly paused, gnawing on her bottom lip as she looked around them anxiously. Yuuri paused, unsure of what was making the girl so nervous, and tentatively reached out to grasp her shoulder. 

“Mila?” She let out a breath, her eyes closing briefly before sending Yuuri an apologetic look.

“Yuuri, I’m going to tell you something and I need you to promise that you won't get upset.” Yuuri stared at the girl, nodding hesitantly as he waited for her to continue. She glanced around, looking everywhere but at Yuuri, before letting out another breath and meeting his confused gaze.

“Well yesterday this lady showed up at the rink looking for you. She didn't speak russian, and well after a while we found out that she could speak english just fine.” Mila paused, searching for the right words to say, and Yuuri wondered where this was going. “She said that she might know you.” Another pause, the uncomfortable vibe Mila was putting out seeming to intensify. “Like from before the orphanage.” Yuuri stared, and stared, and stared. What? “And I might have told her that I’d bring you to meet her tonight…” WHAT?

“What?” Yuuri breathed, suddenly blinking wildly. What was she saying? Someone from Yuuri’s past? Someone was looking for him? They wanted to meet? Tonight?! Mila took a step forward quickly, eyes wide as she clasped her hands together in front of her.

“Please don't freak out! She seemed like a nice lady and I just felt that if she was legit then maybe you could get some answers and finally reunite with your family.” Her voice had faded towards the end of the long winded explanation and she watched Yuuri’s face as she warily waited for his reaction. He stared, mind reeling. “Are you ok?” Yuuri blinked, knees suddenly wobbly.

“I think I need to sit down.” Mila immediately stepped forward, grabbing his arm and tenderly leading down to sit on the curb. He put his head between his knees as Mila rubbed his back, his hands shaking as he carded them through his hair. This was to surreal, to sudden. What if it was a lie? What if it wasn't? What if he was about to find out his whole life had been spent pining after a family who never wanted him in the first place? He wasn't ready. There was no way he could do this. Not now. Not by himself.

“Please don't pass out.” Mila knelt on the ground beside him, wrapping an arm around his shaking shoulders. “Victor will kill me if he comes home and you’re lying on the sidewalk.” She tried to sound light hearted but Yuuri could hear the worry breaking through. Yuuri breathed heavily through his nose, focusing on getting the spinning in his head to die down, and meekly nodded his head.

“Do you even know anything about this woman?” He whispered, conflicted at the anxious thoughts swirling around his head along with the hopeful ones. 

“She seemed to really think that she knows you.” Mila responded, but Yuuri could hear the uncertainty. “She even had a picture of a little boy that kinda looked like you.” Yuuri stilled at the information, looking to his side at Mila. There was just no way.

“Really?” Mila nodded, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. 

“I think you should go meet her.” Yuuri stared at the concrete beneath his feet, heart hammering in his chest as he let out a shaky breath. 

“Where are we supposed to meet her?” His voice was small as he asked the question, quivering slightly as he forced the words out. 

“I told her I’d bring you to the cafe that’s around the corner.” A pause, and Mila leaned forward to look at his face. “You’re ok right? You’re not mad or anything?” He sighed, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. 

“I guess I'm more shocked than anything.” He was tired, he was worried, and this was not at all how he thought his night would go. “Who else knows about this?” Surely Mila wasn't the only one who had talked to the woman if she had shown up at the rink. 

“She talked to Yakov mostly. He kept trying to send her away but she kept insisting that she speak with you and I guess I kind of felt bad for her.” She paused, staring at Yuuri curiously. “Are you going to meet her?” Yuuri’s hands clenched, catching his lip between his teeth as he chewed on it anxiously. 

“I’m not sure.” He couldn't handle the idea of his long awaited answer finally coming forth and being revealed in one night. He wouldn't be able to bare it if all of his fears were confirmed and he was left to ponder what he had done wrong for the rest of his life. Mila frowned, leaning into him slightly as her eyes took on a determined gleam.

“You should. I think you should go over there and see what this is all about. Worst case scenario she’s got the wrong person.” Yuuri thought about it, still fighting with himself on the decision. He could find out everything he had been wondering about since he was ten years old. 

Reaching up he clutched at the necklace hanging from his neck, the thin medallion pressing uncomfortably into his palm. He had to know. He wouldn't be able to be content until he did. Giving a short nod he pushed off the ground, looking at Mila as she rose beside him. 

“Ok, let’s go.” Mila grabbed ahold of his hand as they continued their walk and although Yuuri appreciated the attempt at comfort he couldn't help but wish that it were Victor’s hand instead. His nerves were strung tight, his knees still wobbly and his hands shook, but there was an underlying feeling of determination that coursed through him and pushed him onward. He could do this, he had to do this.

They turned the corner, the cafe’s windows glowing warmly in the night, and Yuuri found himself straining to look passed the lettering on the windows as if he could somehow recognize the woman he was about to meet. He tightened his hands into fist inadvertently squeezing Mila’s hand. 

The cafe only had a few people in it, couples sat at tables eating dessert and some singles sat with laptops open in front of them. Yuuri’s eyes instantly scanned the people’s faces as they entered the quaint little cafe, his mouth going to dry as he grasped his necklace. He didn't recognize anyone. He didn't recognize anyone. Panic swelled in his chest, an overwhelming need to run away almost consuming him. This was a waste. There was no point in being here, he should go-

“That’s her there.” Mila pointed and Yuuri’s gaze snapped to the women she had pointed out. A woman sat at a table near the back of the cafe. She was asian, that much Yuuri could tell, long brown hair framing an angular face and Yuuri stared as an inkling of something prickled at the back of his mind. 

The woman suddenly looked up, stormy grey eyes meeting brown, and Yuuri’s breath hitched. Did he recognize her? The woman stood from the table, her slim frame wrapped up in a tan trench coat, and she eyed Yuuri scrutinizingly as she approached. Yuuri didn't know what it was, but there was something about her that bugged him. He didn't necessarily recognize her...but he still felt as if he knew her somehow. The woman reached forward, Yuuri jumping as she removed his glasses and leaned forward to inspect his face more thoroughly. She looked stern, but Yuuri could see the underlying worry beneath her piercing gaze that held along with it a gleaming hope. Like Yuuri she too wanted a positive answer, and Yuuri prayed that they would find it.

She leaned back, away from him, slender fingers still holding onto his glasses as she looked him up and down. Her eyes paused at Yuuri’s chest, gaze narrowing as she leaned forward slightly. She said something in english, Yuuri unable to translate what little words he actually knew in his dazed state and Mila was quick to his rescue. They conversated, and suddenly the woman was speaking in Japanese.

“What is that?” Yuuri barely processed the motion as she pointed at his chest, her voice ringing in his head as a previous memory came back to him. The voice from his dream. Yuuri stared unable to move, frozen at the sudden realization. He must have stood to long because the woman reached forward, taking hold of the coin hanging from his neck and looking it over. Normally Yuuri would’ve stepped back, affronted by the intrusion and would have snatched the precious piece of jewelry back close to him, but he was still frozen as he was left reeling from his own realization. He knew this woman, and from the way she looked at him told him that she knew him too. Letting the medallion fall back against Yuuri’s chest with a soft thud she brought her hands up to cover her mouth as tears welled in her eyes, Yuuri’s glasses hanging forgotten between her fingers. “Yuuri?” Yuuri stared, mouth falling open slightly, and the woman suddenly lunged forward. She stooped down to wrap her arms around Yuuri’s neck, engulfing the shocked man in a hug as she squeezed him tightly. 

He felt Mila release his hand, excusing herself as she stepped away to allow them some privacy. Yuuri’s hands hovered around the woman, unsure of what to do. She held onto him tightly, sniffling slightly as she held him.

“It’s really you.” Something inside Yuuri snapped, his brain spitting out what felt like another piece to the puzzle of Yuuri’s memory, and he felt tears of his own building up as he hugged the woman back.

“Minako.”

\--------------------------------

Yuuri and Minako talked in the small cafe for hours, Mila popping in and out occasionally to check up on them before just staying outside all together. Yuuri felt bad for her, telling her more than once that she could just join them, but she had resisted saying that they deserved some privacy as they caught up. Yuuri was thankful to her and made a mental note to do something nice for her in the future. 

Catching up with Minako had been surreal. She told him stories from his childhood, smiling fondly at the eager expression on his face as she regaled him with her stories. She had been surprised when he had told her about his amnesia, but was more than happy to tell him anything and everything. Her expression turned sad however when the subject of their separation came up and she looked at where her hands lay curled on top of the table top guiltily. 

“It was all my fault.” She stated, her eyes growing misty. “I took my eyes off you for too long and lost you, I’m so sorry.” She reached forward to grasp his hands, her face suddenly weighed down by year’s worth of guilt. “I should’ve been a better guardian.” Yuuri gave her hands a reassuring squeeze, unable to be mad when he was finally reunited with someone from his past.

According to Minako she had taken Yuuri with her to Russia in order to shadow her while she participated in a gala that featured famous dancers from around the world. She had been invited to attend the gala and since Yuuri was not only her student but practically family she had taken him along. Yuuri didn't remember it completely, but as she explained how they got separated at a train station he could almost remember the upsetting memory, the recollection narrowly escaping him. A profound joy swelled in his heart though, an extreme sense of relief nearly making him smile widely. He wasn't abandoned. He wasn't just cast away to be left alone. He was wanted, he had a family! He allowed himself to smile slightly, leaning forward against the table as he squeezed her hands again.

“I’m not mad.” He promised, eyes gleaming as he smiled softly. “I’m actually really happy right now.” Minako smiled back, but her eyes still held some residual sadness.

“That girl, Mila. She told me about how you grew up in an orphanage after I lost you. That shouldn’t have happened, I tried so hard to find you Yuuri. I contacted the police, I hung up flyers, but nothing ever turned up. I eventually had to go back home to be with your parents and I never forgave myself for leaving. If I had known…”

“The orphanage wasn't so bad.” He tried to reassure her, keeping the smile on his face to make that the comment came out sincere. The orphanage wasn't to bad in all reality, he had just been lonely growing up with no real friends. However it was because he had grown up there that he had ended up where he was today with Victor and the rest of the people at the rink, and to Yuuri that more than made up for it. “My life has actually been going pretty well lately.” Minako smiled, nodding her head slightly.

“So I’ve heard. I almost thought I was going crazy when those pictures of you started popping up with the other ice skaters and when your name started being printed I was on the first flight out.” Her fingers rubbed small circles on the back of his hand, expression wistful. “Your parents have no idea that I’m here though, I couldn't bare telling them and having it be a false alarm.” Yuuri nodded in understanding, his heart rate picking up its pace slightly. His parents! He had parents! He ached to see them, to reunite with them, and he wished desperately that he could see them soon. 

He didn't want to end his conversation with Minako, he wanted to continue talking to her until everything he had ever wondered about his life was revealed, but unfortunately time was not on his side. The employee at the register had called out a ten minute warning for closing and Yuuri and Minako were forced to start wrapping things up. Neither of them were ready to leave, and when they exited the cafe hand in hand Yuuri didn't want to let her go. 

“Yuuri!” Yuuri looked up surprised to see Victor waiting for him out front, looking him over with a small worried frown as if he were checking for any sign of distress. He heard Minako gasp next to him, releasing his hand as she clasped her hands together, her face taking on a star struck look.

“Oh my god! Victor Nikiforov!” She looked like she was about to collapse from sheer joy. Victor stepped forward to embrace Yuuri and she nearly screamed. “Yuuri!!!! Are you two friends?” She sounded so hopeful and Victor turned to look at her, head tilting slightly as he looked at the woman curiously, his arm left wrapped around Yuuri’s waist. 

“Yuuri’s my boyfriend.” He stated almost as if it were obvious in butchered japanese as he stared at the woman, trying to get a pin on her as she squealed loudly, going red in the face as tears formed in her eyes. Yuuri peered up at Victor, eyes wide.

“Victor, what are you doing here?” Victor turned his attention away from the fawning woman, pursing his lips worriedly as met Yuuri’s curious gaze.

“Mila texted me, said you were meeting someone who claimed to know you.” He looked between the two, brow furrowing in concern. “I came as soon as I could.” At the mention of the name Yuuri looked around. “She left as soon as I showed up. It’s getting late so I called her a taxi and sent her home. I’m not sure how I feel about her whisking you away to meet up with a complete stranger at night.” Yuuri smiled, chuckling slightly. 

“I think we can let this one slide.” He looked towards Minako who was watching them in a state of complete and utter awe. “My english is sketchy at best,” He spoke slowly, straining to find the correct words. “But I want to introduce you two. Victor, this Minako. She used to be my ballet teacher.” He gestured to the woman and Victor gave her a smile that nearly made her blush. “Minako, this is-”

“Victor! So nice to meet you, I’m a huge fan.” She held out her hand and Victor shook it kindly, his smile similar to ones he gave to over eager fans. “Thank you so much for looking after Yuuri.” His smile softened slightly, his hold on Yuuri tightening.

“It’s my pleasure.” She was still holding onto his hand and blushed madly when she realized it. She looked between the two, excitement clear in her posture. “So you know Yuuri?” Yuuri could hear the scepticism in his voice despite his vague grasp on the language. Yuuri reached up to pinch his side, causing the older man to jump and yelp slightly. He pouted at Yuuri who met it with a pointed look. Minako was legit, Victor didn't have to worry. Minako didn't seem to mind the suspicion, smiling widely as she looked between them. 

“I can't believe you’re dating the Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri.” Her eyes took on a mischievous glint, crossing her arms as she smiled coyly. “I remember that you had the biggest crush on him when you were younger. I guess some things never change, eh?” Victor’s eyes widened and Yuuri flushed red.

“W-what? Don't say stuff like that, that’s not true!” He defended, but there was no way he could know that. Victor’s smile widened, looking at Yuuri for a split second before turning his full attention to Minako.

“Wow, really? Tell me more, tell me more!” Suspicion went straight out the window at the prospect of Yuuri having a childhood crush on him and Yuuri burned red as Minako chuckled and continued on. 

“He used to watch all of your competitions with his friends and you were all he ever used to talk about. You should see his room, he’s got posters of you hanging all over the place.” Yuuri looked mortified as Victor’s heart shaped smile turned to him, embracing the younger man in a big hug.

“Aw, Yuuri you were a fan? How cute, I can't believe it!” He rubbed his cheek against Yuuri’s, Yuuri squirming in his hold.

“V-victor!” Victor released him, striding forward to grasp Minako’s hands as his eyes sparkled from joy.

“You simply have to tell me everything! I don't want to miss a single detail about my cute little fan!” Minako grinned wickedly and Yuuri knew he was screwed.

 

Victor had happily led Minako to his apartment as she told him stories from Yuuri’s childhood, specifically the ones that included Victor being Yuuri’s idol. Yuuri had not expected stories of Victor to come up when he had first met Minako, but now that they were out there and Victor’s musical laughter had filled the room Yuuri found himself moving past the embarrassment and enjoying the scene before him. Victor and Minako sat side by side on the couch, Makkachin’s head lying subdued on Victor’s knee as he talked animatedly with Minako. Minako began digging through her purse, a wide smile splitting her face and she looked positively delighted. 

“I brought some pictures.” She stated, pulling out a small stack of photos held together by a single rubber band. Victor cooed with glee at the pictures of a little Yuuri, taking them out of Minako’s hand and flipping through them eagerly. Yuuri leaned over the back of the couch, peering curiously at the photo’s over Victor’s shoulder. That was definitely him in the photo’s, his face chubby and eyes filled with youthful innocence as the pictures showed him in either a ballet studio or an ice rink. A picture of Yuuri bathing in a large pool of water with an oversized towel draped over his head came up, cheeks red as he smiled up at whoever was taking the picture. Victor smiled at the picture fondly, holding it out to Minako for her to see. 

“What’s this one?” Minako grabbed the edge of the picture, a fond smile of her own softening her face.

“That’s Yuuri in one of the hot springs. His family owns the last remaining Onsen in Hasetsu.” Victor gasped lightly, staring in complete wonder at the photograph.

“Wow, really? I want to go, it looks so nice!” Minako had already told Yuuri about where he used to live, but seeing it was a little different. He stared at the photo, his mind straining desperately to pull forth some kind of memory, but was unsuccessful in his attempt. The hot springs looked familiar, he just couldn't remember it. Minako pointed at the next photo, thoroughly enjoying explaining the photo’s to Victor and Yuuri.

“Ooooh~ This is one of my favorites. Yuuri was three and he was throwing such a temper tantrum when his sister stole his blanket.” A picture of a smaller even chubbier Yuuri laying on his stomach on the floor, red-faced as tears streamed down his cheeks was presented to them. Yuuri flushed in embarrassment as Victor cooed in adoration at the photo and Minako giggled. She sighed in content as Victor flipped through the rest of the pictures, face content as she watched the passing photos. “I can't wait to take you back home with me tomorrow Yuuri, your family is going to be so happy to see you.” The shuffling of pictures paused as Victor froze and Yuuri could feel himself do the same. 

“Huh?” Minako arched a perfectly trimmed eyebrow, looking between the two of them slowly. 

“Well of course I’m taking you back home with me, that was the whole reason I flew out here in the first place.” She was met with silence and she frowned. “You do want to come home, right?” Yuuri blinked, the gears slowly starting to turn in his head.

“Of course I do.” He responded, the words leaving his mouth as he tried to process the emotions welling up inside him. “I just can't go tomorrow.” Minako seemed stunned at the statement, eyes widening slightly as the corner of her mouth twisted down into a frown.

“Why not?” Yuuri blinked, looking her in the eye as he replied. 

“I’m flying out to Spain tomorrow with Victor to support him in the Grand Prix final.” Minako stared at him and Yuuri could see the disappointment on her face. He could wait to see his family for a few more days to fly out with Victor, he had waited years already so what was one more week? “If you want I can head out next wee-”

“He’ll go.” Yuuri’s mouth snapped shut at Victor’s interruption, he and Minako both turning their attention to the previously silent man. The pictures sat loosely on his lap now as he stared determinedly at Minako, his lips pressed into a thin line as all the joy from the last few hours vanished from his face. He turned his gaze to Yuuri, cool blue eyes piercing into him as he suddenly spoke in russian. “You don't have to worry about the competition, I’ll be fine.” He seemed certain in his decision and Yuuri felt his jaw slacken slightly, guilt beginning to claw at his insides. 

“But Victor,” Yuuri started, not sure about what he should do. “It’s a big competition, don't you want me there to cheer you on?” Victor frowned slightly, eyes softening around the edges while still managing to look sad.

“Of course I do.” He twisted around in his seat to take hold of one of Yuuri’s hands that lay on the back of the couch, squeezing it gently. “I just think that this is more important.” 

“But it’s the Grand Prix Final.” Yuuri stressed the words as if Victor wasn't understanding. Yuuri couldn't just abandon him with such a big event coming up, what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't go to support him? Victor squeezed him again, shrugging his shoulders slightly. 

“This isn’t my first big competition.” He smiled charmingly, tugging Yuuri’s hand to his lips as he pressed a soft kiss on his knuckles. “I’ll win gold and come to you as soon as I can.” His voice was sweet with the promise and Yuuri felt himself loosen at the words. But still...

“Are you sure?” He murmured, ready to postpone his long awaited return home it meant making Victor happy. Victor nodded, expression affectionate as he looked up at Yuuri.

“Positive. You’ve waited long enough for this, you shouldn’t prolong it any further.” Yuuri’s heart swelled and he squeezed Victor’s hand, the words making him feel warm from head to toe. What he ever did to deserve Victor would always elude him, but for now he would take him for everything he was. 

“Ok.” Minako shifted in her seat, looking at the two warily as they conversed in the foreign language.

“Yuuri?” Her voice held a hint of hope and with an encouraging squeeze from Victor he met her gaze steadily.

“I’ll go home with you.”

\------------------------

“Call me as soon as you leave.” It was five in the morning; Victor’s flight was leaving in three hours and his bags were packed and ready to go by the front door and despite the time running out the older man still fussed over Yuuri incessantly. “And then call me again when you land, I don't care what time it is I’ll answer.” Yuuri, who had woken up along with Victor in order to tell him goodbye and to help him out, nodded his head in agreement.

“I will.” Victor drew him into a hug, arms wrapping around him tightly as held on to him. Yuuri returned the gesture, arms circling around Victor as he was pressed up against his chest. It was going to be hard being away from Victor for the next couple of days, but he was sure they could make it. Victor had promised that he would fly out to Japan as soon as the competition was over and Yuuri knew that he would be counting down the days. He tightened his hold, inhaling deeply as he breathed in Victor’s scent. “I wish I could be there with you.” Victor chuckled, his chest vibrating against Yuuri as he did.

“I was going to say that to you.” Yuuri felt his lip press into the crown of his head, Victors breath brushing against his hair. “I’ll be thinking about you the entire time.” Yuuri sighed, discontent that he couldn't be with Victor during such an important event. If only there was some way that he could be there for him. 

A thought suddenly struck and he released Victor as he leant out of his hold. His hands hesitated for only a moment, the action in itself being one Yuuri would have never thought of doing, before grasping the chain hanging around his neck. Victor looked confused when Yuuri had moved out of his hold, frowning at the loss, only to be replaced with a stunned look as Yuuri slid the necklace over his head and let it fall around his neck. Yuuri fingered the medallion now lying against Victor’s chest, his fingers moving fondly over the engraved letters as Victor stared down at him. 

“For good luck.” Yuuri muttered softly, a faint blush creeping up his neck as he stared at his necklace. After a few moments of stunned silence Victor’s hand came up to where Yuuri’s hand was holding the medallion and with a sudden jerk Yuuri was being pulled into a searing kiss as Victor’s lips pressed against his. Yuuri leaned into it readily, gasping slightly at the force of the kiss but sighing as Victor stepped into him, his free hand coming up to caress Yuuri’s cheek. When he pulled away Yuuri whined, breathing quickened and eyes glazed. Victor’s breath was just as heavy, his forehead pressing against Yuuri’s as he looked Yuuri right in the eye.

“I love you.” The words slid easily out of Victor’s mouth, the statement causing Yuuri’s breath to hitch as the meaning of the words washed over him. He surged forward, startling Victor slightly, pressing a searing kiss of his own against Victor’s more than willing mouth. His chest almost hurt from the way his heart swelled, gripping the lapels of Victor’s coat as he kissed him greedily.   
He pulled away with a huff, Victor leaning forward slightly as if he were chasing after Yuuri’s retreating mouth, both staring lustfully into the others eyes.

“I love you too.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The plane ride to Hasetsu had been long and tiring. Yuuri had not been able to sleep on the flight over, his nerves consuming him as he constantly fidgeted in his seat. Minako had handed him a pamphlet from the Hasetsu airport in an attempt to distract him, but instead the pamphlet had been torn to pieces as Yuuri compulsively ripped at the paper due to his consuming nerves. The air attendant wasn't amused when she had come to take the shredded mess away and Yuuri had given her a bashful look in return, but he couldn't bring himself to dwell on it. He was going home. He was going to see his family!

Yuuri wondered what Victor was doing. He was probably out with the other skaters again, prepping for the upcoming competition and catching up with old friends. Yuuri wished he could text him, but he didn't get any service up in the air and despite the fact that he had just been with him that morning he found himself already missing him terribly. He wished that he was there with him now, holding on to Yuuri’s twitching fingers and whispering comforting words in his ear. Yuuri yearned for that contact now and even though Minako was a consoling presence at his side he couldn't help but wish it was Victor.

Like Beijing the small town of Hasetsu was vastly different than St Petersburg. There were no looming buildings as they exited the airport, instead small home looking structures that were largely spaced apart with what seemed to be cherry blossom trees filling the gaps lined the streets, and just like when he had looked through the pictures he could feel the tingling sense of familiarity prick the back of his mind. 

He stared in awe out the window of the taxi as they drove through the tranquil town, his eyes wide as they took in everything the quaint town had to offer. He knew this place, he knew he did. He could feel it in his limbs as they drove through the town and its inhabitants, his brain whirring as vague images flashed through his brain making his body restless as he sat in the moving car.

He was in the middle of texting Victor when a tall looming structure caught his attention in the corner of his eye, turning his head he froze when he looked at the building. 

“Wait, hold on!” Yuuri barely gave enough time for the car to stop before he was bursting out of it. He heard Minako yell his name from the car, but his heart was pounding wildly in his chest and his mind was racing. He knew that building, the overwhelming feeling of recognition flooding his thoughts, fueling his legs to move faster through the barely populated town. 

The towering structure grew larger as he approached, breathing heavily as he ran up the steps and stopped at the base. Hasetsu castle had an overwhelming presence to it that had Yuuri staggering, nostalgia coursing through him as he whipped his head around back and forth around the area before heading down the opposite flight of steps. He couldn't explain how his feet knew where they were going, but he couldn't deny the way he cut corners and moved towards his destination with what he could only describe as an ingrained sense of direction that had him easily moving down the street. His heart beat fast from the exercise but also from anticipation. His body knew where it was going, his limbs aching for what was coming and when the small onsen came into view he found himself stumbling. 

This was it. This was the moment he had been waiting for since he was a young child, dreaming of the family he had once had and longed for, and now he was here and he found himself hesitating. Should he just go in? Would they recognize him? Would he recognize them? He hoped so, God did he hope so, but he had not even recognized Minako. The thought had him waiting outside as flurries of snow drifted softly down from the sky, soft white flakes landing in his hair and on his shoulders. He wanted to enter the building, to reunite with the ones he had lost, but he couldn't find the courage to take the step forward. He bounced back on the balls of his feet, snapping them back onto the ground as he moved to the edge of the sidewalk. He sat down, the previously fallen snow soaking slightly through his pants, but he ignored the chill as he dug his phone out of his pocket. His fingers moved hastily over the screen as he sent out the text, craving the solace and drive he knew only one person could bring out of him. 

It didn't take long for Victor to answer, it was getting late into the afternoon here in Hasetsu meaning that in Barcelona it was still morning. Victor was probably still in bed if not just getting up. 

>>How’d it go?

>I haven’t gone in yet

Victors reply came a few minutes later, the time between the two messages making Yuuri tap his foot impatiently against the slush.

>>Still at the airport?

>no

Another few minutes passed.

>>are you ok?

Yuuri stared at the message, his fingers hovering over the keypad as he chewed on his bottom lip, staring at the question. He should be ok, he should be ecstatic, but despite the eagerness that had carried him here he couldn't find it in himself to walk into the onsen.

>i'm nervous  
>Idk

And he didn’t. He couldn't explain what had his nerves strung so tight when logically he had nothing to worry about. Minako had expressed how much everyone had missed, how they wanted him back, but there was still that nagging voice that whispered in his head that he would only be burdening them. It was a ridiculous thought, one that Yuuri could easily dismiss, and yet he found himself letting the intrusive thought make him pause. 

>>don't push yourself  
>>they'll be happy to see you  
>>I know for a fact they'll love you  
>>I love you ❤

Yuuri smiled fondly at the string of messages, Victors habit of sending him a string of texts always warming his heart and easing his mind. He was glad to have the older man in his life and he was confident as he sent his reply.

>ok   
>I love you too <3

>>ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Tucking the phone back into his pocket he stood, swiping his hands over his backside to wipe away any clinging snow and turned back to face the onsen once more. He could do this. Taking a deep breath he approached the entrance, his hand lingering over the latch on the sliding door briefly before grasping it and pulling it open firmly.

Yuuri was immediately bombarded by the immense feeling of nostalgia as he entered Yu-topia. The brown wooden floors and tan walls decorated with traditional style Japanese artwork set off an all consuming sense of warmth through him and as he stepped through the threshold he couldn't shake the sudden feeling of belonging. He was home. He registered it idly, his hands beginning to shake slightly from the revelation. He was home.

Yuuri stared at the walls surrounding him, taking in every detail of the polished surfaces so that he would never forget them again, so engrossed in committing every mark that he could barely see etched into the wall to memory that he had failed to hear the approaching footsteps.

“Welcome!” A female voice called out to him and Yuuri felt his whole body stiffen. He knew that voice. He knew that voice and his heart suddenly twisted painfully with emotion. The voice continued on, not noticing Yuuri’s suddenly stiff posture. “Would you like to take a dip in our hot springs or are you here for the lounge? Yuuri’s throat was tight as he slowly turned to face the woman, blinking rapidly to urge back the burn in his eyes. 

She was short, shorter than he remembered, but he couldn't deny the softness of her eyes and face. The memory clicked in his mind, finally able to put a face to the woman who he had missed so terribly over the years.

She looked at him, expression expecting as she waited for a response before she suddenly froze and Yuuri held his breath in anticipation as he waited to see if she recognized him. He didn't expect her too really, it had been years since they had last seen each other and Yuuri had grown a lot since then, however that didn't stop his building hope as she stared at him in stunned silence.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of silence, she spoke again, the word leaving her like a breath.

“Yuuri?” Yuuri felt choked up at the way she looked at him in complete awe and disbelief, looking exactly how Yuuri had felt just a few moments before. He swallowed thickly, his breath shaky as he finally let it out and gave her a small tentative smile.

“Hey mom.” The following moment was a blur of movement and tears. His mother had rushed forward, arms stretched out and hands grabbing, and Yuuri had met her halfway. He kneeled down slightly to match her height, burying himself into her warm embrace as she latched onto him tightly as if she were afraid to let him go. He could feel the tears that had been building behind his eyes finally spillover as he buried his face into his mother's neck, shoulders shaking as they embraced. 

“I don't believe it.” She muttered, pulling back slightly to look at Yuuri through teary eyes. Her hands came up to cup Yuuri’s face, her thumbs brushing lightly over his skin as he leaned into the touch. “It's a miracle.” He laughed softly, reaching up to take hold of his mother's hands and squeezed them lightly. 

“I can't believe it either.” He was so happy, so unbelievably ecstatic that he was finally here and he readily hugged his mother again as she wrapped her arms back around him. 

He could have stayed like that forever, just holding onto his mother as they both cried joyfully against the other, but eventually pulled away when the sound of the door sliding open with a loud bang caught their attention. Minako was there, face flushed as she breathed heavily, staring at the two before glaring daggers at Yuuri. Yuuri gave her an apologetic smile, knowing full well that she was probably pissed about his sudden retreat, but his mother didn't seem to notice or care. Instead she smiled brightly at Minako, bringing a hand up to wipe at her eyes and tugging lightly on Yuuri's hand.

“Minako look! Can you believe it!” Minako was still shooting Yuuri an irritated look, but stopped long enough to give his mom a soft smile. 

“I picked him up while I was in Russia. He’s gotten so big, hasn’t he?” His mother’s eyes widened, her mouth falling open as she looked at Minako in surprise.

“You found him?” Minako responded with a smile and his mother was suddenly leaving him to run up and hug the tall dancer. “Oh Minako! Thank you so much, I can't believe this!” Minako patted his mom on her shoulder blade, hugging her back. His mother took a step back, peering up at Minako with an awed expression. “How did you find him?” Minako giggled, her expression humorous as she looked at Yuuri. 

“Little Yuuri’s been busy these last few months.” She started, an amused expression flitting across her face. “He’s been all over the internet lately, he’s gotten awfully close to a certain Russian figure skater.” Yuuri blushed as his mother turned to him, eyes shining with curiosity as she hurried back over to him. 

“I want to hear everything! I want to know how you’ve been, where you lived, who you’re dating.” Taking a hold of his hands she began leading him into the onsen, an excited hop in her step as she practically dragged him in. “But first we have to tell your father and Mari, they’ll be so happy to see you!” She was still wiping at her eyes as she talked and Yuuri could feel himself doing the same, unable to stop the flow of joyful tears.

His father and Mari didn't recognize him as quickly as his mother had, but once they did there was another round of joyful hugging and crying. Yuuri still could barely remember them, but the more he talked and reminisced with them the more he could feel the missing pieces start to connect. Once he had settled down with his family in the lounge his mother had disappeared, fussing over him about how skinny he looked and that she knew just the dish to welcome him home. He chatted with his dad, sister and Minako as his mom disappeared into the kitchen. They all asked him questions about his life, where he was, how he’d been. They had given him a sad look when he had mentioned the orphanage, but despite the loneliness of his childhood he had reassured them that it wasn't that bad. He didn't really want to go over every detail of his life, he was more interested in theirs and how they all used to be together, but he understood their need to know about his life so he was happy to oblige. 

When his mother returned from the kitchen with a big bowl that smelled like absolute heaven, his stomach audibly growled and his mouth watered. His mother placed the bowl down in front of him, smiling widely as she kneeled down next to him. His mouth watered as he stared down at the dish, not wasting another second as he picked up his chopsticks and dug in. It took him a minute to maneuver the wooden sticks, used to eating with silverware, but once he had his grip down he eagerly devoured the dish. It tasted as good as it looked, better than it looked, and he let out a pleased moan as he swallowed his mouth full. He remembered this, the savory sauce, the soft egg, the crispy skin of the pork. How he had ever forgotten katsudon would forever haunt him, but now that he had it back he was sure he’d never let it go. His mother watched him eat the dish fondly, smiling in content. 

“Good?” She asked, her tone carrying such unbridled happiness that Yuuri swallowed his mouthful just to return the smile. He nodded, expression blissful.

“Yeah, it’s vkusno!” His mom tilted her head and he translated quickly. “Tasty.” She smiled, pleased. Minako stood from her spot on the floor, smile wide as she began to march towards the bar.

“This calls for a drink! Come on everybody let’s celebrate!” She came back with a bottle of sake and glasses, sliding everyone a glass. She filled them generously without asking and held up her own ceramic cup. “Cheers!” Minako and his father downed the alcohol easily where as everyone else sipped at it slowly. Yuuri was more concerned with the katsudon in front of him than he was with the alcohol, continuing to work through the dish as his family around him chatted happily. His mother turned to him, face curious as she leaned in towards him. 

“So Yuuri,” He looked at her, mouth full. “What’s this about you being close to someone? Are you dating someone?” She sounded so genuinely intrigued on the matter and Yuuri choked slightly as he swallowed down the food, a faint blush dusting the back of his neck and cheeks as he nodded his head. His mother squealed, latching onto his bicep with a delighted expression and looked at him eagerly. “Oooooh how nice! I want to know everything, tell me all about them.” The others were looking at him expectantly now and Yuuri felt his skin burn a bit more.

“Um, well.” How the heck did he explain Victor? Minako jumped in, smirking as she spoke.

“Hmm, Yuuri’s caught himself quite the catch Hiroko.” She chimed and his mother’s eyes practically sparkled as she looked between the two. 

“Really? Oh Yuuri, I’m so happy for you! When can we meet them? Are they going to visit soon? I’ll prep a room for them and everything! Oh Yuuri!” She suddenly pulled into another hug and Yuuri unsteadily hugged her back. Minako chuckled as she poured herself another share of sake. 

“Oh I’m sure he’ll be here as soon as he can. I thought I’d have to get the jaws of life to pry those two apart.” Yuuri completely blushed, pouting at Minako as his mother cooed. 

“Minako!” Mari leaned against the table, looking eager for more details.

“So? What’s his name?” Yuuri looked down shyly, avoiding the prying eyes.

“Victor.” He muttered and Minako hummed slightly. 

“Victor Nikiforov.” It sounded like she was bragging almost as she said the name. His parents both tilted their heads as they thought over the name.

“I feel like I know that name.” His mother stated and his father nodded in agreement. Minako chuckled, taking a sip of her sake. 

“You should, his face is all over Yuuri’s bedroom.” His parent’s faces both lit up with recognition and Yuuri didn't think he could feel anymore embarrassed at his past self. Mari gave a low whistle.

“Wow I guess living in Russia had its perks, eh Yuuri?” She wiggled her eyebrows as Yuuri groaned, however his mother seemed to be thrilled to bits.

“Oh he’s so attractive! And my Yuuri has a boyfriend! When is he coming, surely he’ll be visiting soon, right Yuuri?” Forcing away his embarrassment he nodded.

“Yeah, once he’s finished with the Grand Prix final he’ll be flying over.” His mother beamed at the fact, although she paused as she was struck with an afterthought. 

“Oh! Speaking of skating we should call Yuko.” She lifted herself off the floor to grab the phone, excitedly typing in a number. “The poor girl was so devastated when you went missing, I’m sure she’ll be thrilled. You remember her don't you?” The name sounded familiar and after a few seconds of searching the memory struck him. 

“Yuko form the skate rink, right?” He asked excitedly, thrilled that he was starting to remember things a bit more easily now. He remembered her now, the young girl who he had used to skate with practically everyday and he vaguely remembered having a crush on her. He was ecstatic to see her again to catch up and listened intently as his mother spoke into the phone.

“Go ahead and bring Takeshi and the girls, I’m sure he’d love to see them too.” He looked curiously up at his mother who in turn winked. 

Yuko had been a sight for sore eyes. She was as pretty as she had been when she was younger and she latched onto Yuuri as soon as she spotted him, hugging around his middle tightly as she practically squeezed the life out him. 

“Holy crap Yuuri!” She squeezed him even tighter and he huffed out a breath. “I can't believe you’re really here!” She finally released him and he took in a much needed breath. Three heads popped up from behind her legs suddenly and Yuuri stared. Yuko placed her hands behind their backs, urging them forward slightly. “Oh! These our my girls; Axel, Lutz, and Loop!” The four stared at each other for a second before the girls stared going off.

“Have you really been missing for the last thirteen years?”

“Are you really dating THE Victor Nikiforov?”

“Have you two kissed yet?”

“HEEEYY!” Yuko shouted as she swatted their heads quickly, shooting Yuuri an apologetic look. “Ignore them, the girls are groupies.” Yuuri blinked, still processing the existence of the children in front of him.

Another figure came up beside before he could fully recover, locking him into a headlock as he received a nuggie. 

“Where’ve you been? Ice castle wasn't the same without you around you know.” He strained to place the voice as he tried to free himself, his eyes suddenly widening in recognition. 

“Nishigori?” He wasn't expecting the other man to be here, he didn't remember the other liking him too much if his memory was correct.

“Daddy!” The triplets yelled and Yuuri blanched.

“Whaa?” Yuuri let out. Nishigori was the father? Yuko and Nishigori were married? They had kids together? His head spun as he scrambled to collect himself, thrown back from the shock. He wondered if he would have been this surprised if he had grown up with them like he was supposed to. The arm around his neck tightened for a moment before he was finally released, Nishigori looking down at him as he smiled. 

“It’s been a long time, huh?” He stated and Yuuri nodded in agreement. It certainly had been. “How have you been?” Yuko stepped forward, looking at him eagerly. 

“Forget that! Yuuri you’re dating Victor Nikiforov! You have to tell me everything, I can't believe you got to meet your idol!” Yuuri sighed in defeat as all eyes turned toward him as he once again had to go over his relationship with Victor. Yuko and the triplets ate up every detail, looking up at him imploringly. 

The night had fallen into a routine after that, everyone asking Yuuri questions about his life as they settled into the lounge. They ate and drank as they conversated, only retiring when it had gotten far into the night and some of them were starting to yawn as the pull of sleep began to consume them. His mom offered them all a place to stay since it was so late and some of them had been drinking, mainly Minako, and with an overjoyed smile she led Yuuri to his room.

“I’ve left everything where it was and I’ve cleaned it regularly!” She chirped, pleased that her efforts were finally being rewarded, and Yuuri nodded gratefully.

The walls off the onsen had continued on into his room, however instead of tranquil japanese artwork the face of a young long haired Victor was posted around his room. Yuuri blushed slightly at the many posters, however he found himself more enamored with the sight of a young Victor than he was ashamed. Victor was beautiful, he always had been and probably always would be, and his teenage physique only seemed to drill that point in. How Yuuri had been lucky enough to be close to someone as ethereal as Victor he would never understand. 

His bed was stiff and cold from years of abandonment and as he settled under the fluffy blue comforter he found himself wanting Victor’s warmth. He had grown accustomed to sharing a bed with both his boyfriend and his dog, and being here without them made his body ache with longing. Yuuri wondered what Victor was up to now, if he was relaxing in his hotel room or if he was out with the team to use up their last few moments of freedom before the competition. 

He rolled over, sighing slightly as he willed sleep to take him. Japan was ahead of Russia when it came to time but despite the time difference Yuuri could still feel the telltale signs of exhaustion beginning to drag him down. He had had an emotional day and because of that at the end of it he was feeling drained. He snuggled into his sheets, his hand coming up slightly to gently touch where his medallion used to sit, the spot feeling empty without the cool metal there to greet him. He didn't need it anymore, he was home now, and he hoped that somehow the small piece of jewelry that had brought him comfort throughout his childhood would somehow bring Victor luck for the competition tomorrow.

\-----

It was no surprise that when it came to the short program Victor had delivered a perfect performance. Yuko and her family had come over to watch the performance with him and his family and when Victor had glided out and performed Yuko and the triplets had practically lost their minds. Yuuri had watched Victor fondly, chuckling slightly at the squeals he would occasionally hear from the girls next to, and he smiled to himself when Victor ended the performance with a kiss blown to the camera. He knew it was unlikely, but he liked to think that the kiss had been for him.

The next day when the free skate was to occur Yuuri found himself fidgeting anxiously where he sat, his eyes glued to the screen as the skaters performed. Victor would be performing soon, and despite the older man's confidence in his ability Yuuri still found himself worrying. He wished he could be there with him, to motivate and cheer him on, and when the skater before him skated on he quickly shot him a text.

>>Good luck, you’ll do great!!! <3

Yuuri knew it wasn't the same as saying it in person but the message had helped quell his nerves regardless. His leg bounced slightly in anticipation when Victor had skated out onto the ice, positioning himself in the middle of the rink as the announcer announced his program: Stay Close to Me.

Victor wasn't even halfway through with his skate when Yuuri knew he had won. His skate was emotional, it was divine, it was perfect. He ended his skate in a pose Yuuri had seen him pull so many times in practice, and when the camera zoomed in as he waved Yuuri saw him slide his necklace out from under the fabric of his costume and press it against his lips. Yuuri’s heart swelled at the sight, his hands coming up to grip the front of his shirt as Victor headed for the kiss and cry. 

Victor, of course, had placed first. His total score had ended up being a whopping total of 335.76 far outshooting the second place score of 301.46 and cementing his status as an ice skating God. His phone buzzed as Yuko, Minako and the triplets talked animatedly around him, and looking at the message he smiled softly.

>I’ll see you soon. 

Yuuri would be counting down the days, sighing softly as he sent his reply.

>>I’ll be waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a forced ending but I felt like that was a good place to end it. As you can imagine the rest is History.


End file.
